


The Journey, Book 1: Lass in Azaroth

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Perverts Unite [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: ALSO POKEPHILIA, Asking for Pokemon is actually going to make this go by MUCH FASTER, Cliche, Crossover, Don't dare me to do it, Egg Laying, I need to type it out just so you guys can see what I was given to work with, I will apparently, Multi, Pokephilia, You Have Been Warned, also Pokemon magic stuff, and I was given this list, and mentions of laying eggs but I had no idea where to go with that, be advised, but that's how it is, egg pregnancy, human girl with Pokemon, it is a thing here, pokemon-human sex, so its pretty tame compared to everything else, there will be certain ones that won't make it, this is full of cliches and kinks because there is literally money riding on this, this is very very naughty, will feature other kinks in due time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of falling down a Rabbit Hole like Alice, poor Lass here ends up on the wrong side of Reality Warping Alphabet Soup Pokémon - usually better known as Unknown. WoW isn't ready for the confusion and insanity she will sow. </p><p> </p><p>AKA, I am winning this bet. This story is actually pretty damned decent if you think about it. And it has a metric ton of Pokephilia sex. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey, Book 1: Lass in Azaroth

“Professor! Where is the transport bag? I'm going out to field four to do some training!” I call as I start my day. By the way... Hello, I'm Lass and I'll be keeping up with my Journey because this isn't normal and I'm not sure where it's going. And it's going alright, just not the way I planned or envisioned.

For you to know and since you can't see me, I am a girl, just turned eighteen, and on my next Pokemon Journey after taking some time to relax with my current Pokepartners. I haven't won any tournaments or such, but I'm not a slouch either. It was just one of those bad match-ups in the Final Four. It's a thing, it happens, and I'm pretty well adjusted to not being the very best Kanto – my home Region – has to offer.

I'm kind of curvy, I guess. 29-24-33in. Short auburn-red hair, large blue eyes, tan from constantly being in the sun, and no, I don't have tan lines. (Naked sunbathing, yay!) I generally wear part of my old school uniforms – mainly because I don't have to buy more clothes, I just switch out from one to the next, no one caring. Of course, I'm on the road a lot, walk from town to town, Region to Region. No one _does_ care, mainly because they all have something else to do _right now, out of the way_ and don't take much time to look around. I'm a nosy broad, I like looking around. 

So I kind of notice that I am one of the oldest traveling Trainers. Not that it's a bad thing, but I'm one of very few legal adults still out on the road, no husband or house of my own. It is a bit depressing but not enough to make me want to settle down. I think this will be my last try at the Final Four, though. I don't want to beat all of them, but I do want to have one or two under my belt before I retire as an active Trainer and become something a bit more sedate – a Research Assistant or Breeder. Not as boring as it sounds, I promise that.

BUT ANYWAY...

“Did you check under the desk?”

That's Professor Oak, my home Region Professor and the guy who talked my mum around to letting me be a Trainer. He's a pretty cool old guy and one heck of a tactician. Battling him takes skill and diversity. “Yes, I checked under the desk, Prof. And the counters, shelves, closet, second closet, both tupper boxes, the cabinets, and your personal stock drawer.” Though he is seriously out of touch with normal every day kind of things. “Did I miss a spot?”

The look I get is enough to make most young Trainers flee. Not so me. I'm used to his growly side. Kind of like an Arcanine or a Houndoom – loyal and sweet but with tempers that while great, aren't all that bad. “...You're sassing me, girl.”

I nod with a devilish grin. Why lie?

He sighs, standing and going to the counters, searching his pockets before he droops. From one of the (surprisingly) deep pockets, he pulls out a thin mesh bag lined with off colored fabric. It's meant to carry Pokeballs from one place to another without having them all accidentally open and release a 700lb behemoth of a Pokemon, flattening someone in the process. Like for when power is down or there is an emergency with the Transporters. With the amount of Pokemon I'll be taking with me to Train in Oak's fourth field, I need it. Precautions, precautions, precautions. I like me being me shaped.

“Here, Lass,” he prompts with a gloomy pout. What a baby. Then he straightens, face going serious. Oh scrap. “Just be careful. I've been hearing rumors of Wild Pokemon going missing only to turn up months later – it might be a legendary... or worse, Unknown.”

I shiver. Unknown are bratty little Pokemon that are innocently annoying and a really big problem all in one. A Reality Warping Alphabet Soup O' Doom, really. I had heard and seen what they could do when that lonely girl – Molly, I think – accidentally made a wish that warped her house into a crystal kingdom nightmare and gave her a fake Entei daddy with a grudge. I want nothing to do with those blasted  _'Mon_ . 

Saluting my first Professor with a fond smile, I pluck up the bag and head for the storage area, picking out Pokeballs. My Pokemon were requested specifically to be recalled so that I could pick who I am going to work with and who I am taking against the Final Four. I've been to every Region at  _least_ twice to fill up my ranks and complete my 700 plus Pokedex, so I have a bit of a variety to choose from. 

Good news: the bag can hold up to twenty Pokeballs. Bad news: I'm having a hard time choosing. Biting my lip and sighing, I start with some of my Regional originals – AKA the Pokemon I caught within the first week and used in my party the longest.

“...Six, seven, _eight_ , nine, ten, _eleven_...” That leaves nine more places. Keldeo should go, he has been a trooper from the moment he hatched – the Unova Professor hadn't known what to do with the then unmatched egg and wasn't too thrilled with going into the field just to hatch it. I still am not sure who even had the egg since the only Keldeo I knew before was friends with Ash Ketchum (you might have heard of him) and definitely showing signs of being _male_. But, awwww, my Keldeo, he's my baby. What a precious little trouble maker. 

Zebrastrika, Ponyta, Venusaur... That leaves five more. Okay. Pidgey, Bouffalant, Talonflame, and Absol...maybe Mamoswine. There, twenty.

And now it's time to  _train_ . 

(Read, grind My Pokemon's abilities so they stand a chance against the Final Four.)

)0)||(0(

Want to talk about creepy, let's talk about an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere with that uneasy spine tingle that tells you that nothing is good and that everything is going to go very, very wrong. This is the part where my Journey is  _going_ , alright. I know I am not technically going anywhere but the field, but every step is another move to be a great Pokemon Master and the Elite Four. 

Stepping from the low laying brush on the path to the small pasture surrounded by a light trim of young trees, I trip quite ungracefully into a wild hedge bush. Graceful, I know. That's me, the ballerina. Also note, falling onto any kind of bush, brush, or tall grass is an invitation for stupidly bad things to happen in this world. Like the sight of a very angry Unknown letter B that is wailing it's type name like a siren. Before I know it, I am surrounded by at least two dozen and most likely more as they menace themselves into loops around me. Well...scrap it.

“...Uh, sorry. I tripped?”

_Disarming smile is not effective!_

Double scrap! Making sure my hand is on the bag, the Pokeballs gently swaying despite the violence of my encounter with the ground and wavering tilt of me pulling myself up again, I look at the Unknown, something in my head screaming quite foully as my heart makes a break for it from my ribs. This is not going to end well.

Understatement.

A very, very vast and undeniable  _understatement_ . 

The ground opens blackly and swallows me whole. I scream the whole way down.

)0)||(0(

Waking up is pretty unpleasant. There is sand in my hair, grit on my face, and I am experiencing a very strong breeze  _all over_ . As the air is warm and the sun is shining, I am going to assume I'm naked and not in the bitter cold. Which, as I open my eyes blearily, is confirmed. Tasting something fuzzy and dead on my tongue, I smack my lips in distaste. Okay, ocean right there, time to wash off the best I can. 

Getting up is interesting – my legs are like jelly and my stomach is rebelling any sudden movements. My head is just numb which can be very bad but I'm grateful for a little leeway. Good news is that I'm relatively unharmed. Bad news is that this water is like ice! OI!

I have never been in and out of water so fast but right now, I can't just  _walk in_ . I'm going to have to dive in...after I gather the Pokeballs scattered like billiards across the sand, little red and white orbs that hold what may be my saving grace. Setting them in a neat pile and releasing my Swampert, Kingdra, and Azumarill to keep me feeling safe enough to bathe, I take a deep breath before hitting the waters with wordless shock. Mainly because I didn't want to loose my air. 

A little twisting spin of Kingdra and I was over him, my hands seeking his sturdy fin so he could drag me around and up for air. The current is a lot stronger than I would figure, but nothing compared to my strong Kingdra or my just arriving Swampert. Azumarill must be patrolling the beach, then, I think as we drag past the shallows.. We dive fairly deep, going over past a sea shelf and into open waters where _normal_ fish swim in large silver schools that flash like living jewelry. My lungs start to burn and Kingdra makes it to the surface just as my air gives out. Swampert is quick to take over, the seahorse Pokemon diving deep to keep a distance between me and the creatures of wherever here is.

It's mildly disconcerting to realize I have never been naked in front of _any_ of my Pokemon and right now I am in the water with two males and there is another on the beach and...a majority of my Pokemon are _male_. The lazy placement of those large flipper like paws across my sides, cupping and rubbing my breasts, is a bit...ah, arousing, but possibly because I have been without a boyfriend or a mutual coitus partner in about three years. I strive to ignore the feelings as I wash out my hair, the sand nearly dissolving into the water.

It felt pretty darned glorious, let me tell you.

Just as I was rubbing along my arms and shoulders, Kingdra comes back, eyes wide and fearful. My brave little King, _afraid_? Swampert is quick to move, slinging me around and grabbing my arms to slip around his broad neck. Whatever is up, both Pokemon – known for their tenacity and overall ferocity in any given watery environment – are high-tailing it out of the area post haste. When I see what has them freaked out, I am all for _speed_ and _move, move, faster, faster_ in any and all context. I can't see it clearly, but the shadow alone is at the very least four if not five times the size of my beloved Swamp Beast. Good call, Kingdra, good call.

The shoreline is nearly upon us when whatever it was rises from the water like a maddened Legendary come to call. It is...large. Very much so. Like seeing a dot in the distance and realizing it's actually a mountain. If I didn't know any different, I would think this a Leviathan from the myths of damsels and knights, unthinking dragons and dumb beasts. Of a time when Pokemon weren't as well known or sought after. And this...

This is no Pokemon. This is a Beast. A thoughtless, muted Beast. Smart enough to survive, but not intelligent.

I don't scream – I'm too shocked. Instead, I grip Swampert tighter, urge him faster as Kingdra snarls a desperate _Dragon's Breath_ at the mindless monster trying to eat us. Astoundingly, it works, the great beast thrashing away from the attack with a deafening roar that makes my bones ache. We hit the sandbar at top speed, Swampert racing to the beach and Kingdra doing his best to keep us safe and to give me time. Time to help, that is.

Flinging myself from his back, I hit the beach in a shambling run that nearly makes me roll. I fight it as I head for the stack of red and white balls. I need something with a definite kick to it – something that will fry the beast. Lightning against water, right?

“Zebrastrika, go! Flaffy, go!”

Both are jittering at the sight before looking at me, calm determination plastered on. We have to do this, there is no _try_ or _maybe_ to it. We wouldn't survive if that is how we went about it. I point, all the authority of my position as their Trainer making them automatically fall into a mindset that allows them to overcome fear and adversity. They react, sending out the strongest pulse of electricity they have at their disposal, screaming defiance as they tag the beast and make it squeal in pain and fear. Good, good, _good_. No time to stop, keep killing it, this isn't a Pokemon and we aren't lunch. Kill it.

The smell of burning fish reaches me. It's unpleasant but far better than the alternative as the beast thrashes weakly, whining lowly. It's sudden when it stops moving, my heart racing like a stampede of Tauros over the great plains. It doesn't do more than bob on the waves as it sinks, the strong current dragging it down to feed something else with it's charred carcass. I'm trembling, knees like noodles and breath like gasps.

I'm also still naked, brought to my attention by my Swampert as he curls those large flipper-like paws once again over me, dragging me against his solid pale chest so that I'm not so exposed. Azumarill, Flaffy, and Zebrastrika dance in place, looking around for more danger. This world went from kind of strange to deadly terrifying very fast and they are all shaken over it. Because that had been a Beast and these intelligent non-humans were freaked out by it and the place that would house something of such a nature. Because where there is one, there will be more.

And all I can think is _Where are we_...

)0)||(0(

Time is weird. It feels like a week has run by me and it's only the second morning after a tense, restless night with me and my currently released Pokemon. Good news: they can come _out_ of a Pokeball. Bad news: they can't go back in. I have twenty Pokemon and I fear that if I don't release the rest of my brood soon, they may die in their balls of starvation.

Where normally they are in stasis and time passes slowly, I think that doesn't apply anymore.

So I let my next one out, Keldeo. Might as well let him survey the lay on the land. The moment he's out, though, I know I won't be able to keep the others put away. He's perspiring, flanks heaving. He's dazed, weak, sickly. It takes all of three seconds before I'm opening the others, heart in my mouth and hands shaking in shock and worry. Everyone of them are ashen, barely lucid and drawn. Twenty Pokemon, two female, eighteen male. Heaven help me, how and I going to protect and feed them all?

I can't help that I'm nearly crying, my nude bum slapping to my heels as I suddenly collapse where I stand. My friends could have died and I wouldn't have known. Something ugly and sour grips my throat, self-loathing and fear. It's bitter and hard to swallow, not unlike a spiked ball. My chest heaving sob is hard to stifle, though, and it snaps more than one out of their funk. Before I realize it, I'm surrounded by fuzzy, slippery, soft bodies that want to get close and offer comfort. From one or two or even three Pokemon, that's not an issue. From _twenty_ , and you start getting mobbed. Well, nineteen.

Kingdra is still in the shallows keeping an eye on the waters and on us. He's such a serious Pokemon, good and kind of one of my favorites. And while he can't come on land for long, I can surely make him a spot in the sand to rest in – no need for him to be eaten, I won't have it.

Struggling from the mass of bodies and gasping at a few groping paws that I swat almost playfully, I stumble over to Kingdra's spot. We have a forest at out back, the open ocean and all its perils to our forward, and what looks like miles of beach stretching to either side. I look back to my rowdy Pokemon, the silly beasts brawling over the sand like children let out for recess. Swampert and Mamoswine are the only ones with any Ground affinity, sadly, and it's not even a first. Still that should be enough for this to work.

“Swamp Beast, Mo, I need you two to make a pool inside the tree line for King. Have an open line to the sea, but he needs a safe place to keep away from those... _Beasts_.”

The way I spit the word is more than enough to show my feelings on these creatures here in this place, their unthinking, animalistic ways unsettling after having been exposed to intelligent, often kind Pokemon. Not to say that all Pokemon are good or kind, but the many I have met and befriended are. It's a shock to the system, in a way. A complete cultural diversion, but I'm nothing else if not adaptable.

“Venusaur, Chesnaught – you two need to build up a barrier not only around King's pool, but around a large enough camp grounds to keep us safe and everything else out. Don't skimp – these aren't creatures we want to tangle with when groggy and disoriented. Galvantula,” I turn to the large yellow and blue spider than always reminded me of Wolverine from the early comics. “Make a fine web, nothing can get in from the sides or top – you'll have to wait until Ven and Chess are done, but that is a must. Last night we didn't sleep due to nerves, tonight, we're going to be too tired to keep a constant vigil.”

Looking at my remaining Pokemon as the others hop to their new duties, I look them over critically. I have to plan this delicately – fire in our shelter would inevitably be a bad thing, yet it might be what we need to keep the creatures and beasts from our temporary home.

“Lucario, Infernape – I want you two near the entrance at all times. You're my most experienced hand-to-hand combatants and I want you to have a clear shot. Keldeo, Ponyta, Bouffalant, and Zebrastrika – you four will be with me. I need to figure out some harnesses just in case, but you guys are going to be the ones to get everyone out as safely as possible. You're the fastest ones here outside of Pidgey and Talonflame as it is. Those two are going to scout from above while keeping an eye on each other. Whatever is out there is not going to play nice, but I don't want to start a one man war either.”

Running a hand through my hair, I look over what are essentially my troops in a place of uncertainty and possible death. I am reassured, really. All of my Pokemon are fast, powerful, and smart enough to change tactics when the first engagement ruins the plans. That did leave several Pokemon to fret; Absol, Flaffy, Goodra, Sylveon, Typhlosion, and Azumarill.

“Everyone else? Fan out and start looking for edible berries, roots, and plants. _Do not eat what you are unsure about_ , there isn't a Pokemon center around here. Got it?”

There is a small muttering of _Aye_ and _Yes, of course_ throughout the group that I hear with Aura, Absol's the only one I was unable to make out due to her Dark Type. Shivering in the cool breeze coming off the sea, I wander up to the trees, watching as Mo and Swampert (my precious “little” Swamp Beast) carve a great pool into the rich soil, slicking it over with ice to make the cuts precise. Already six feet deep and over my head, I watch as Mo carefully steps, aware of his weight and size in relation to most everyone else.

Swampert is being careful, calling rocks to him and using Rock Throw to not only edge the pool, but cover the sides and bottom, making it more permanent. I sigh as I acknowledge we were most likely going to be here for a long while. The wind blows again, my skin covering in a carpet of goose bumps. As soon as we can eat and rest without dying, I am going to fashion some clothes. Out of what, I don't know, but it is too cool for me to be running around bare. Of course, my Pokemon notice, realizing that unlike _them_ , I, their Trainer am not made to be as I was born, my body isn't be able to handle it.

Mo snorts worriedly as Swampert goes to work clawing a tunnel under the dirt and sand to the place where Kingdra floats. The sudden if muffled shout followed by his body being washed from the tunnel is short-lived as he lands, feet up, tail nearly touching his nose as his shoulders prop him against the wall. There is angry muttering before he rolls over, calling up a Rock Throw and slamming the resulting stones into the entrance and further as he went back in. I am wide-eyed, trying to decide if I am going to laugh myself sick or not. Mo isn't going to let such a thing go and starts to cackle.

I _should_ be used to this. Really. Sighing to myself even as I groan a laugh, I crouch by the soon to be pool edge, taking in the remarkable workmanship. The muffled _thump-thuds_ of stone and rock being hammered quite angrily into place amuses me, though. Then...water, gallons of it sloshing in small washes against the sides of the Pokemon made pool, like great slurping gasps made by the sea in an effort to claim new territory.

An irritated Swampert and a jovial Kingdra bounce into view, my heart becoming lighter with one worry taken care of. My little hodge-podge family is mostly together again and no one is dead. It's a great start to a long day. Our scavengers are coming in, leaves full of berries, Azumarill leading them all back and twitching his bunny ears. Awww, my water rabbit is so _cute!_ So I stand, legs cramped and sore enough to make me wobble and list, hands out as if to catch something. Balance, I say, _balance_.

Soft furred hands are there to catch me, my Infernape wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to his side and to the furnace that is his body, sweet momma, that's _good_. Like a fireplace roaring dully or a towel fresh from a drying cycle. Almost hot, but so _warm_...

I can't stifle the satisfied sigh of relief, curling up under those warm arms and just...relaxing finally. Heat, blessed, comforting _heat_.

Possible food items are lain at my feet, my eyes roaming over most of them. Hm, a good portion look like the berries from before Pokemon – history is such a fascinating subject, really – and some look... well, not like something to eat. Ginger roots, wild loose green and romaine lettuce, tubers, celery, tulips, and a host of other edibles carpet the ground. They did well for a first time. Then my two shelter building heroes wander up, Venusaur and Chesnaught a little wilted looking from overtaxing their powers. That meant the Galvantula was working on the webbing now. What I wouldn't give for my Spinarak to help.

Sighing, I let Infernape cuddle me, the sky darkening quickly. Time to head for our shelter and hope it was finished.

)0)||(0(

We've been here almost a month and have learned a lot of things. One is that there are lots of beasts that eat everything else. Two, there isn't much I can use for clothing. Three – and most important right now – it's becoming _winter_.

A personal one is that I am getting so horny that I'm this close to crawling over my Pokemon and finding one who wouldn't mind giving me a long, thorough ride into the next day. Not that I have to, it seems.

I lay there with Infernape on one side, Swampert on the other one night. Even with heavy frost littering the ground, it's good to cool off from the super heat that Infernape can and usually does exude. However, this isn't new. No, the fact that I'm rubbing my clit and trying desperately to get off before they notice is the new thing. I give a shuddering inhale when I press particularly hard, my legs clenching tighter. I'm not prepared for the long, hot fingers of my stately Infernape joining mine, searing my clit and making me gasp suddenly. Cool flipper-like fingers press against my belly, curling around my arm to move it from my clit. Another cool hand is flicking over my exposed breasts, a warm, wet mouth decidedly closing over one nipple.

This is sudden, coordinated, and I am caught in it like a fly in a web. Warm, breathy lips ghost along my shoulder and back in almost kisses, his arm curled up under my head like always. A slightly cooler mouth is suckling my breast like an infant, my body arching into them and their administrations. The feeling of one hot finger sliding along my slit to press into my pussy is amazing and nearly enough to make me cry out. I whimper instead, one hand captured, the other holding a big blue head to my chest.

The hard, hot pole against my backside isn't exactly unwelcome – it's Infernape's cock and I'm quickly not caring that they're not human. I don't even hesitate to part my legs, my top leg going back to curl over the fire 'Mon's hip.

“Oh, please,” I whisper just to them, my mind a sex-deprived fiend at that moment. There is a small pause from both, as if surprised at my acceptance. They really, really shouldn't be. “Come on, please...”

Those long, searing fingers are quick to press into me, pumping me as I start to become visibly wet, dripping from his knuckles as the lewd sounds slurp around his hand. Then he's spreading me, his hips pulling away before pressing close, his cock slipping against my weeping lips before he's thrusting in. It's sudden, sharp and hot and _so good_ , not human, but more than enough to make me say a very dirty word into the blue of Swampert's head. It's like having a velvet coated spear slipped into my body, the way the weight and heat of his cock is filling me.

Then he moves and I can't help the small cry that slips passed my lips like a sound of surrender.

(Poetic, but that is the basics of it – me surrendering.)

Rocking, slow and firm and not nearly enough, but more than what I had been receiving less than ten minutes beforehand, he moves almost shyly. I am in _no mood_ for gentle and shy. Whimpering as those hot, searing fingers play over my clit, I slap my hips into his. It is like a cue, a sudden switch being flipped and I am being pressed tightly into Swampert as the blue amphibian continues to tease me by my nipples and breasts with his mouth while I am being forcefully pounded from behind. Hard, fast, literally searing hot in the best way as he thrusts so fast, the slapping of flesh-on-flesh is heard quite clearly even to my dazed mind. I hear someone speaking and realize it is myself whispering and crooning and praying at volumes I know have alerted the rest of my 'Mon to what is happening – I don't _care_.

The sudden switch from too hot to temperately cool against my clit has me seeing stars in the black of my eyelids as I spasm, body tensing and releasing in waves of intense orgasm. Infernape is squawking at the tightness he wasn't expecting – apparently Pokemon do not orgasm like humans do. At least, not so tightly. He's saying something but my focus on Aura is so flimsy, wet tissue paper has more connectivity than I do at present. The amused tone of Swampert is on the very edge of my perceptions as I am moved, hands and knees over the cool belly of my big blue Swamp Beast while my Inferno is curling over my back. His cock is still hard, he hasn't come yet, and I am so, _so_ glad that I am in shape because trying to find my breath is like an exercise in futility.

Then my hands are being pulled up by Swampert, pulling me higher, my nipples dragging against the cool flesh as I am held like an offering. Infernape grabs my hips, leans across my back, heat and fur, taking Swamp up on the sacrifice in question. I don't get more than that before I'm held tight and firm to his chest and hips, my voice a squeak at the first hard slap – only for him to lag into long, firm, slow thrusts that make me squirm and beg unashamed. I enjoy sex, I love being fucked and loved and touched, and I will not be ashamed of enjoying his attentions no matter who is watching. And they are watching, all of my Pokemon that I love like family, that I cherish dearly, that I have given so much time and effort to make strong, calm, and intelligent.

...I may have discovered a kink I wasn't aware I could have.

The feeling of eyes on my nude form is little to break me from the strong, vibrant feeling of being _cherished_ in a way I never thought my Pokemon would ever condone, much less allow. Or encourage, as Swampert seems to be doing, grinning like a self-satisfied fool. I lean down just enough to take a bite of his skin, worrying it with my teeth as I suck a mark into his flesh. He bucks up, thankfully in rhythm with Infernape, loosing a low groan. I chirrup in arousal, my wet loins lewd sounding as they're breached again and again by the fire Pokemon at my back.

Long piano fingers crawl up my body on one side, cupping my breast, plucking my nipple at a particularly sharp, well-aimed thrust against what I knew to be a G-spot but have never had it, ah, _found_ before. (How crazy is it that my Pokemon who has never touched a human before is able to find it and my few boyfriends haven't?) Apparently, my reaction is worth something and he tries again. Success, okay? He's blessed in accuracy in all talents, it would seem, my eyes rolling back in my head as I make a sound I wasn't aware was possible outside of a porno. Again and again and _again_ , I loose my mind so fast that I'm surprised they don't worry as I shudder into a second, mind-blowing orgasm that makes me blank out for a moment.

The hot, searing feeling spurting off inside me is what brings me back, the thick shaft pulsing inside me as Infernape has his own orgasm. It is _amazing_ to feel, the concentrated heat of what seems like liquid fire filling my uterus over and over. I heat up suddenly, like a side-effect of the best and worst kinds because while the heat is welcome, it is too high, too strong. I whimper in not-quite-pain, fingers clenching over the fin hands of Swampert. He croons, concerned as I snuggle against his cool belly and what I realize is a cool, hard cock that is only slightly warmer than he is. I have the sudden and intense urge, an unspeakable need to feel him filling me, coming in me and cooling me down enough that I won't catch fire from my own desires. Or from the now scalding come of my Inferno that coats my insides like lava.

Pulling away, the fire Pokemon collapses back on his tail, flopping in the sparse greens of our cave-like home to his back. I would laugh if not for the intense burning sensation I'm feeling. I can't really move properly, but I attempt to scale my big blue Swamp Beast so that I can take his cock. He is crooning gently as he sits up, pulling me into his arms and levering me up over him. In moments I'm being filled again, this time a cool rush of cascading water instead of a steaming pool of magma bubbling against my insides. It's...gentle, almost, being stretched around his wider girth, feeling him make me ache from the size alone.

It's instantly relieving, the heat cooling to a dull roar.

It's lazy, slow, intoxicating in its gentle press and slide as he _makes love_ to _me_. A belly bubbling hot against him, keeping me warm even with the cool intensity of his body in the cooler air. Infernape is lazily watching, rolled on his side as I am rocked and teased to a long drawn out orgasm fairly quickly, followed by another not moments later when he rubs my clit with too warm fingers and a cheeky wink at Swampert. The big blue Pokemon chuckles, the vibrations enough to make me purr a low throaty sound right into his neck even through my near exhaustion. They've run me roughshod in the _best_ way and I am just trying to pull myself together enough to appreciate the effort.

That's ignored the moment Swampert groans deeply, my toes curling with the sound as he finally allows himself to come. It's like a wellspring but exploded into my body, my mind expecting a hiss sound to express itself when the fire and water come combine inside my womb. It's delirious for me, my head pressing into a thick neck as I breathe slowly, biting my lip as I whimper and moan. Splashing, thick yet water-like come is flooding me and it is astounding that I don't feel it dripping out of me.

This gives me pause.

In fact, not even Infernape's come had come back out. Something is fishy here and it isn't my Swamp Beast. Blinking into the dark of the night, I stare up at him, a goofy smile plastered to my face. I don't mind, though. Less clean up, right? Right. I sigh happily as he lays me in my customary place beside him and Infernape, his cock nestled inside as he _keeps coming_. It's weird.

I barely have the thought before I'm cuddled tightly, little peppering kisses along my shoulder to lull me into blissful dreams.

It's the best sleep I have had since I came to this not-home world.

I'm not even interrupted from true sleep when Swampert pulls out, just cooing as I blink at him once before snuggling closer and closing my eyes. It's some time later when shift change happens and a new form is behind and before me. I don't get much sleep after that.

Lucario is before me, pressing his face between my breasts and kissing me awake as he tweaks my nipples. Chesnaught is all around us, a small cave of white smelling of growing things and fresh churned earth. A black paw is lifting my leg, a solid warm weight settling between them from behind. Then it's pressing in and I am _awake_ , oh you have no idea. Chess is so long and while not as thick as Swampert, he's up there. His cock, though, doesn't even prescribe to a normal shape – Infernape humanoid, Swampert a thick, blunt flesh tube – curved and ridged with little nobs on the underside that catch and pull at my clit, look, ma, no hands!

Then he's rolling his hips, not entirely pulling out or rocking in, but somewhere in between where my clit is abused and rubbed by his cock. When I finally get fed up with it, I grab a great handful of his fur and pull as I slam back, crying out in a wordless sound of satisfaction. He's right up against my cervix, the pointed tip on his cock rubbing and pressing with a sharp nip of pain amidst the pleasure. Soft fur rubs and teases my nipples, my clit – Lucario grinning like a fiend as he makes me peak in less than three minutes on Chesnaught's cock. Chess groans as he comes suddenly, head pressed against my shoulders as thick, _thick_ come splurts from the tip of his cock closer to glue than a watery substance like most come. There is a _lot_ of it, too, filling me and _filling_ me until it actually overflows. My belly feels stretched with the heat of Infernape's and coolness of Swampert's and now thickness of Chesnaught's come. It's positively _heady_.

However, he's done with me for the time being, rolling off with a concussed expression of utter joy. Lucario is laughing against me, my leg sliding over his hip as I catch my breath. For a few moments we lay there, the two of us, my enjoying the cuddle, he just rubbing all over me, mapping my body with paws of pure black fur.

It doesn't take long before I'm rolled onto my back, his lean blue-black form looming over me. He takes his time, kissing and laving my breasts, trailing to my belly and tickling my button, lower and lower. I take an embarrassingly long time to realize he's going to eat me out, come covered and everything. I get out a protest of “Wait!” too late – he is already spreading me wide and pressing his muzzle into my snatch, a long canine tongue lapping up the thick come of Chesnaught straight from my lips. The sounds I make bring a metric ton of interest, I'm sure as I arch my back and shake and moan as if I'm going to die in the best way. I'm trembling, on the very edge, heart like a jackhammer in my breast when he pulls away, swiping his muzzle and my clit like an afterthought.

Fingers clench in his sensory dreads, pulling him up as I look at him with a fire he probably wasn't expecting. “Fuck me, _now_ , or I will kick you _very hard where it hurts_.”

The cheeky butt grins, eyes showing challenge as he situates himself. I laugh in a new type of joy for me – I have never had a rapport with a human lover like I have with my Pokemon. Kissing him square on the mouth, I wrap my legs around his waist. “Finish what you got started, big boy, or let someone else fix your mess.”

Oh, that got him to narrow his eyes playfully, a hot canid cock sliding against me for a moment before sliding in surely. I can't help a laugh as I moan, arching into him. “You guys have ruined me,” I murmur. “Humans s-s-sssuuuuuck, _sweet knickers_ , a-at th-thiissssss... _OH_!”

Then I stop talking, head falling back as he starts to move languidly. I was near peak already, body shivering as he gently brings me to the edge... then leaves me there as he kisses and sucks and licks all over my breasts. I can practically hear the other Pokemon making mental notes as my toes curl on one particular thrust. It isn't to last as I start to cry out loudly, body rippling on an orgasm unlike any I have had with any human. If Pokemon are these kind of lovers, no wonder no one says anything – the human race would die out because women will be lining up to fuck, no, to make _love_ to their Pokemon. And fuck too, but sometimes a woman wants to know she's appreciated.

I am being flipped in seconds, knees spread and bum up, hands under me before he's there, growling as he starts to pound away merrily. I see stars, my eyes crossing before I close them to preserve my fraying sanity. It doesn't take long before he is pressing tight to me, the swelling base popping inside with little more than a exalted _“YAS”_ from me. He's cooler than Infernape by tens of degrees but much warmer than either Swampert or Chesnaught as he starts to spill inside, the eye of his cock head pressing to my inner most lips in an intimate kiss.

I don't remember much after that, I pass smack dab out.

)0)||(0(

Have you ever been _fucked_ so hard by someone, you just pass out? No? Well I was and I did.

Turning over, I stretch, feeling things tingle and pull in a delicious soreness, my body pleasantly warm and well used. I did, however, wrinkle my nose – I did not smell all that pleasant and that was going to be fixed immediately. Sitting up and glancing around to see nearly all of my Pokemon gone for the day, scavenging and foraging before it froze, I pushed to my feet and wobbled my way over to Kingdra's pool. It was nearer midday than morning already and it was past time I got out and looked for clothing again. I would hate doing it, but I would totally steal some boots or a tunic or something right now.

In fact, I was hoping that riding Ponyta out would net better results. Him or Zebrastrika. Keldeo would have to be in charge of the Nest and keep the others that would be reluctant to let me go in check. I groan as I think about riding bareback after being _rode_ myself. Riding _nude_ bareback. Hmm, the possibilities are a bit...painful to think of. Sighing, I sit slowly on the lip of the pool, slipping in bit by bit with gritted teeth – the water is painfully cold. Taking a full breath, I drop in fully, toes touching the smooth stones on the bottom before I flail my way back to the surface.

Teeth chattering a bit, I take a moment to scrub my hair, grimacing to myself at the tattered, tangled state of the mess it has become. Braiding it can only do so much when I don't have a comb or brush of any kind. Another thing to put on my “To Steal” list. Rolling my eyes at my absurd thoughts, I swim less than gracefully to the edge, slinging my arms over it and just rolling along with the tide as it tries to steal the water back to the open ocean. Not happening, but it tries anyway. It's... pretty relaxing, really, and the heat of my womb is keeping me toasty as I adjust. Amazing, really, Fire Pokemon semen.

Drifting for a moment, I don't let my head think, I just drift and lose my worries to the swaying of the water and a ticklish nuzzle from Kingdra. Giggling as he swims up, I think nothing of it as he wraps his tail firmly around my thigh – we've done this before, basically since I caught him and he was a wee Horsea. I don't expect for him to surge up as my legs scissor open, cock a warm length of flesh penetrating me. I gasp, tender loins parting with damning ease for him to seat his phallus entirely inside my body. He's larger than I imagined, not that I have much, and it's not entirely soothing. Or welcome, really, but like I'm going to tell him no. I allowed the others, it is only fair that he can rut me as well, fast, jerky motions that aren't entirely unpleasant as I relax into him.

I sigh lowly, my body taking his cock without trouble, feeling him getting faster, more desperate. My sweet King is always willing to spend time with me, this was just a new way for him to take my time, the little brat. Cooing as he presses against my G-spot, I feel my interest finally wake up. It's apparent that he knows I'm aroused now as he grinds and twists his cock into me, the base pressing deep enough that the tip slaps my cervix as his cock inflates in a way I thought only canines would. Not so, it seems as he is held close by his own dick. Oddly, the _entirety_ of it inflates from base to tip, swelling so much that I'm almost as wide as when Swampert first breached me.

His come is like the ocean, I think, frothy and strong as it pumps into my body. Little bits of it would leak into the water if he hadn't stoppered himself in my vagina like a cork in a bottle, so much of it flowing into me and making me look down at my own belly, the slight curve starting to show just the barest more than before. Then he's done and his cock is deflating faster than I thought possible, thick lines of sea green-blue come streaming from me as he floats down. I wiggle, scissoring my legs sharply to hurry the cleaning process up. Hand on my chin, I sigh. This was, apparently, going to an ongoing, continuous, and interesting thing with several of my Pokemon. I'm not entirely opposed, truth be told. I'm a bit of a sex fiend, so this works out, I guess.

Pulling up after a moment of just sitting in the water, I sit on the edge, legs spread as my feet dangle in the water and I check myself over for any serious damage. Outside of being a little red and puffy, I am fine, all things considered. Crazy things a human body can do, right? Flicking my clit and shivering in delight, I walk back over to my more or less bed of woven grass and large leaves to pick up something to eat and possibly a snack as I ride bent for leather to find clothes.

Kneeling isn't all that much fun, truthfully, because I have some serious bruising on my knees, what feels like the very bottom of my butt, and around my hips. I know this feeling and it doesn't change just because of who or what is causing it. A blisteringly warm presence slipping over my hips has me sighing. Well, now. I should have seen this coming but seeing is believing.

“ _I wanna mate you, please, please, Lass, mistress...”_ comes from the fairly young if mature Typhlosion that was already nudging my knees out, a hot cock sliding along my mons and bumping against my clit as he wiggles. I can't help but laugh at my life and what one night turned it into. 

“Go ahead, baby boy. Rut your mistress, okay?”

before I can say anything else or even get a confirmation, he's rearing up, small paws on the swell of my bum as he slips his cock into the nook of my lips, my eyes rolling back in my head as the heat comes to balance out the cooling of Water Type come. He's not all that long but he's stout, thick and veined shaft, a ridged head that is pointed and covered in small barbs that are soft and attention demanding. I can't stop the cry that flows from my lips at the feel of him like a furnace inside me. It's so  _good_ and yet wrong to enjoy this – but who was going to give a  _fluck_ out here? 

Slow and steady, my walls threatening to turn inside out when he pulls back yet nearly making me vibrate in place as he slips lazily back in, he moves, my precious Baby Ty. This is probably his first rut and he's so gentle that I wouldn't know if I didn't  _know_ him and everything about my Baby Boy. This also makes my bath pretty much for nothing, but hey, whatever, right? Mewling softly as he grinds and rocks against me, I press a hand to my clit. I am going to come quickly, the heat of my belly turning tight as I twist and press the delicate nub. Then he  _pulls away_ ...

To turn me over, as it would be, slipping back in with a grunt of joy that heralded a quicker pace. I can't complain, I feel pretty good and am making some pretty happy sounds to his ears. The bleating honk of Flaffy coming over, licking one breast in experiment isn't entirely unexpected – these two are used to being within sight distance of one another and this isn't any different despite that it definitely  _is_ . Fingers again on my clit, I just allow it to happen, eyes closing as my boys lavish me with attention. A harsh, strong thrust as I press on my clit has me tipping over the edge, my legs widening and curling at the same time. Ty giggles a little, his childish nature coming through as he rubs so tightly into me before moaning a long, drawn out sound that is most assuredly adult-like as he comes. It takes a moment for him to finish, heated, slippery magma for come pours into my uterus, cooled by the waters and earth of previous Pokemon and I can't help but smile as he leans back. What a silly buns, I muse before he's gone. Getting up, however, is not going to happen just yet. 

Flaffy is quick to take his place, cock slipping along my channel and up to my cervix, a thick, hot bar of flesh that is quick to drill into me, leaving me gasping as he starts to rut fiercely. For a pink not-quite-biped sheep Pokemon, he is stubborn, strong, tenacious, and currently pounding me so hard and fast that I can't help the sounds that are stripping from my lips. Not to mention that the static of his fluff is tingling along my clit with each slap of flesh. I feel my eyes roll into my head, mouth hanging open as I bow up, my nerves screaming at me before I spasm sharply on his cock – this is the fastest I have ever had two orgasms, one right after the other. He didn't stop, though, and I wasn't released from the grip of his electricity.

On going, mind numbing, and body shaking... I was coming and coming and  _coming_ , the sheep 'Mon bleating before he finally let go. His come was like a taste of lightning shot into my body, screaming along every nerve, teasing my cervix into a deeper kind of orgasm than I was used to. 

Panting, arm over my eyes, I wait for my heart to calm as Flaffy slips away from me with a bleat and mew. Bath? Totally useless now. Sitting up, I crawl back over to dip back in, Kingdra laughing at me as he nuzzles my face.

“ _What can we say – you're irresistible, Lass,”_ he teases before placing his head between my legs, checking me over. _“You're good to go, mistress, just don't let Ponyta mount you unless you don't want to walk for a few days.”_

Silently swatting him, I resurface, swiping hair from my face and pulling up and over the pool lip. “Shush it, you,” I mutter. “I am not catnip for Pokemon, that would be ridiculous.”

Putting my hair into a semblance of control, I whistle for the white and golden-red pony, greeting him as he trots into the entrance with careless ease. Smiling, I gesture for him to kneel so I can slip my leg over, getting as comfortable as I am able before clicking my tongue. Most humans can't use Aura well enough to hear Pokemon. Me? I can hear their voices as long as I concentrate or have the “switch flipped” before I start doing anything strenuous. Usually. It fails at times when I'm not thinking on it too much. So I use normal training techniques to A) keep a low presence and to B) split my mind from Aura without any consequences to my Pokemon. I often use  _both_ techniques at once to keep in the practice with them and myself. 

Rocking to his feet, Ponyta is soon walking from the frankly giant green and white dome that is our home. I'm hoping to add two more before the cold truly hits putting Venusaur and Chesnaught down for the winter as they slip into a stupor. Normally this isn't an issue, but this time around, I don't have any revitalizing potions to help them acclimate to the sudden drop in temperature. Thinking this over as we start to canter, my bits rubbing almost painfully against his spine, I look about, not noticing any marks of another rider or even anything of a large size – amazing what having large and powerful Pokemon can do for making the wildlife vanish, really.

Sighing once again at the very insanity of my life currently, I freeze.  _There!_ Tracks, fresh, mud still wet and even oozing in a few places. A few hours off and around the tree line. I can do that. Guiding Ponyta with my knees to the trail, I let him gallop as we did our best to catch up before it got too late. It was, at best, one of the most unusual and partially uncomfortable rides of my life. On the other hand, it wasn't that horrible with the soon teasing burn of arousal that was totally uncalled for. I have been having sex nearly  _non-stop_ for a day and a half with some seriously good orgasms mixed in to round it out and here I am still acting like I haven't had a dick in months. 

Watching as the sun starts to dip, the single track becomes many as a group turned about, a bit of a scuffle, but not actual fighting. More like... a surprised meeting. Reading the tracks as best as I could, a survival necessity of any Trainer worth their salt, I conclude that one ended up parted from a group. Said group then went in for a rescue that became unneeded as the previously single rider either A) was never in that much trouble or B) found a way out on their own.

Either way, my single rider became a full group and this went from possible to dicey in one fell swoop.

Scrap.

Rubbing my face with my hand, I decided to keep going. This is the only track I've seen, it's all I got.

)0)||(0(

Supper has come and gone, the sun curling around the horizon like a great god returning to a lovers embrace. I also smell smoke, a fire lit further up the path. The flicker of flames is just barely legible to my eyes despite Ponyta having a mane and tail of fire himself, a show of how close I finally am after hours of riding. I sigh partially in relief and in a bit of wary worry. I'm a naked young human woman in a world that may not have _humans_ at all, riding a small horse of white and fire, and I'm swollen with Pokemon seed that gives the appearance of an early pregnancy. What have I got in my defense?

Not a whole heck of a lot, that's what.

It comes that I don't need anything any way.

I don't think about stopping when I come to see the campfire – it doesn't even cross my tired, overstressed, and befuddled mind. No, I ride right up to the outer edges of the camp and look on. The soft muttering of the ethereal beings is musical, sharp but harmonic, as I listen and watch. The fire of my pony casts a shine on my near ivory skin – little time in the sun for a month will do that to a girl – and my auburn curls that are now more wild than not are tied only half successfully in a braid and left to fall around my face and shoulders. I must look a fright even as Ponyta stamps a hoof, gaining many eyes on us. It is... amusing to see the tall, purple-gray skinned women startle and hush, eyes widening.

Smiling softly at the amusing picture they make, I know I cut a rough figure, my face aglow in the light of my partner's mane. I'm just glad these are all women – less chance of rape at any rate.

“Hello,” I sigh in a soft voice, one laced with amusement and a tired coo. I don't intentionally do it, either. “I am... in need of help.”

No one moves. Well then. Blinking slowly at the not-human women, I pet the soft fires of Ponyta's mane absently, playing with the flames as they twine like normal hair through my fingers. Getting their barrings, one of the women stands, hands open and eyes wide. Peace, then. Dipping my head calmly, I make to dismount, Ponyta hurrying to kneel so that I may just step off his back. Patting him tenderly, I stand before them, wild, nude, and tired. Then one speaks, picking a slow trawl across a language that is different from before. New game: find a language everyone understands.

I pick a language I haven't used since middle school years, learned in an effort to help a friend of mine in a foreign land. I mentally roll my eyes at the English language that I am going to butcher. “ _Hello_.”

There is instant stillness, a few jaws dropping. I'm confused – it's _English_. It's not even pronounced correctly. Still, I don't do anything to make them think I don't know what I'm doing, face serene. It really truly helps that I was more or less screwed through the mattress in a non literal way – it makes me so relaxed for a few months. Which might be a weird way to not stress, but it was a good thing in between ignorant human boyfriends. It's doing me good now. Like, yes, complete _zen_ in the face of some really scary ladies who are slowly getting to their knees... _what?_

“ _Milady_ ,” began the first to speak a word I'm not quite sure of, her eyes glowing and her armour, little as it was, a platinum and rose gold curling over itself in vines and thorns. A quick glance lets me know that bronze and silver are more common so this must be the leader of the group. “ _Milady_ , _we ask_... _what we can do for you_.”

I think I got all of that and if so, this is just my lucky day! Smiling at them, I bow my head slightly. “ _I would not ask if I could procure it myself_ ,” I started, formal mostly because my teacher had been formal as well, “ _but I am in need of cloth and needle_. _I wish for clothing yet I cannot make it as I am_.”

Large glowing eyes roam across me, taking in my visible bruises, my paler skin, red hair – my Ponyta companion who mimics me in color. _Something_ connects, like a memory or tall tale that has her mentally freaking out – I can _see_ her panicking over _something_ related to me, though I have no idea what. This is the first time I have spoken to anyone and I'm so far from intimidating, I'm cute when I'm homicidal, okay? It's a thing that I'm dealing with one day at a time.

Still, she is quick to supply me with scraps of white and unbleached cloths, making a production of swinging her cape from her shoulders and wrapping the fur-lined silk around me, swallowing me whole. It's _not_ what I had in mind _at all_ , really, but at least I'm not out and out _naked_ anymore. I am still horribly, terribly baffled – I just want some cloth and thread and needle. I can sew, of course I can, that is one of that staples of an adventuring Trainer to keep us from being nude on public roads. (Two or three weeks with only two changes of clothes makes them fall apart after being over washed.) But this giant production of handing something so expensive and elegant is...odd and maddening. I clear my throat, looking up at the lovely non-human woman who has made such a grand presentation to me.

“ _I_... _May I have a comb_?” I touch the natty mess that is my hair, pouting at the feel of knots and kinks that would make a Tangela envious. My eyes are big and hopeful, I know, begging for scraps like this. There is a soft coo from one of the other women even as the one who has spoken to me thus far stares with a blush blooming on her cheeks. Seconds later, a small satchel is pressed to my hands, the cloth making it difficult to grab without loosing them to the red-dirt ground.

Smiling like I have been given a gold laying goose, I hug the items to my chest with a grateful bow. “ _Thank you_ ,” I murmur, grasping one long hand in mine and pressing my cheek to the fine-boned fingers. “ _This means so much_...”

Feeling tears of stress and joy fill my eyes, I let go and hurry to Ponyta before they change their mind. Smiling like I have swallowed the sun, I step over my mount, hugging all of their gifts in my arms, the cape slipping through the fire of his tail to settle like a queen's mantle across his rump without burning. A nudge gets him going as I turn back to look, soft amazement crossing many faces as we trot off, a light in the dark. I _would_ find out later what all the gift giving generosity was all about, but for now, I am going to gently bask in the kindness of women strangers.

I had no idea what was to be in store for me.

)0)||(0(

I am sitting here in our cave of web and vine, two days later and still sore from riding bareback after being _barebacked_ by several well-endowed males of various types and species, needle in hand as I stitch together something wearable when a Pokemon plunks in front of me. Well, Pokeball. Sighing as I put my stitching down, I reluctantly allow more chaos into my already complicated life because why not at this point, right? A touch to the button had it expanding and releasing its captive.

Surprise, surprise, it's Blaziken in all his fiery, buff glory. And I _do_ mean _buff –_ this boy is (natural) bodybuilder buff, biceps like cantaloupes and shoulders to put a Tauros to shame. Thin waist, thick thighs, and a tummy a gal can use to wash clothes on, he's the proverbial dream boat. Not exactly _mine_ , but I can't deny he's handsome. Still, I've heard many a time from the other Trainer girls that if he was a Human guy, he would be the next _Hideo Muraoka_ for them – just with blond hair. Which, if you don't know who that is, look his pretty boy pecs up. I'm saying that my Pokemon can put a man who made money from his looks alone on an even playing field and the choice would come down to preference of Pokemon or Human. 

That vain little cockerel. I smile as he kneels before me, as close to an age old warrior as one can get without a sword. Amazingly, he is really proficient _with_ a sword and not just his inborn abilities – partially for vanity but mostly about keeping me safe. Lucario and Infernape are soon beside me, my eyes roving over my dear warriors as they bowed to Blaziken. That's three – now I just need the rest of my warrior set. Laughing to myself over wishing for _more_ mouths to blinkin' well feed over the winter months, I return to my stitching. Strong, feather down soft arms lift me to a heated lap that causes the chills to recede rapidly as the three reconnect and talk shop.

Sighing in enjoyment, I lean back into the chest of one of my best friends. Only one of many, that is. He's my baby, raised from egg to this monstrously strong creature that would be like beating someone with a brick to the face in a pillow fight if I used him for most battles. He was my Hoenn starter despite me having Swampert (at that time a Mudkip). I worked with Professor Birch before I started my journey in the region and ended up bonding with him strongly even as I took care of the young, freshly hatched Pokemon that would go to other trainers. We've been together as friends from then on.

Currently, he is wondering why I am wearing a cape, unaware I'm not clothed in anything else. And getting those two blushing, goofy dorks to say why, what and how is not going to happen with their idol here. I mean, I'm not really _listening_ to them talk, but some things filter in.

“One, I'm in a cloak because I have nothing else. Two, they're embarrassed because they wanted to help me when I was needy – _which I still am, just fyi_ – and did. Three, with you being their idol, they don't want to disappoint you with what they did and still do to keep me happy and calm,” I roll off with a quick ticking of my fingers for each point. Grinning wickedly with the other two going wide-eyed and flushed, I put my sewing to the side and slip around, legs sliding around his waist as I brush the cloak back, my feminine need pressing close as my breasts brush his pectorals. “I'm eighteen, my sex drive is very high, and there have been no men, only my handsome Pokemon boys to keep me company and unstressed. You do that math.”

His red crest goes up, his eyes widening as his beaked mouth falls open. In seconds he has a nosebleed, eyes rolling up in his head. I stare, hand to my mouth to keep from laughing at him as he topples with a squawk. Still in his lap, I wiggle around, his catatonic state not lasting long. Winking at the other two as I feel his phallus stir against me, I put my hands on his chest, settling over him as I grind into his body. Soft feathers tickle along my thighs and labia, my breath catching as the heat of him curls over me. I adore when their control over their power output gets ruined, it's not only entertaining but empowering. I cause that. _Me_.

Shrieking when he curls his hot claws around my waist, I laugh as he tickles me, making me flinch and wiggle more, nearly bouncing to get away. Not that I can or really want to. He growls low, the sound vibrating my hands as I let my head fall back, pressing my hips into his, feeling the hot burning length of his cock slide out and against my folds. I'm already wet – actually, with how I feel recently, I'm in a perpetual state of sexual hunger. The daily romps with my Pokemon, though select few who are really interested in me as breeding material, are becoming pretty regular even with so little time. It's also one reason why I don't have my first bit of clothes done.

I'm about to commence to another and I don't care, moaning as I slip along his cock to the head, using one hand to stand it up and then slowly sit on it, nearly purring. It's long, fairly thick, and it's pointed at the tip only to bulge almost obscenely in the girth all the way down to the base where it comes in about halfway, hot as a low burning coal, I swear. The sound I make when he shivers and bucks up is frankly obscene. “Oh, Blaze, you feel _good_ ,” I mew, rocking. “You're gonna make me come really fast...”

He's watching me, panting and wide-eyed and disbelieving – as if this is a dream and I'm actually his fantasy. My hands are braced on his belly as I bounce, slapping our hips together hard and fast, me trying to reach that not so elusive end to the festivities and he almost too stunned to help along.

Then a long, broad tongue is taking a swipe at my swinging breasts, a blue and black head curling under my arm to take possession of my nipple. I can't help leaning back, no longer trying to race to the finish, grinding and rolling my hips as a flame and white face takes the other in his mouth. The moment I reach down to play my clit and finally get off, though, is for naught.

They've stopped just playing, now they're getting serious.

As if coming from a daze, Blaziken grabs my hands as I make to finish this, a glint in his eye as he bucks smartly into my body, my mouth now hanging open on a whimper. He's now aware that this isn't fake, that I'm really letting him rut me, and that his two “brothers in arms” are more than happy to help keep me off kilter. If my whole set of twelve end up here, I will be in so much trouble. As it is, they are more than happy to make me whine and cry as the fire type biped surges into my body and roughly fucks me into an incoherent mess.

I don't even remember moving, though, with him and the dome over head and the two smartjacks that are lounging beside us, just waiting their turns calmly as you please even as their cocks throb and dribble pre, one a mercury silver of Steel, the other a light orange of Fire. My hands are held tight in one claw high above my head, one on my hip to keep me still as he thrusts slow and long and so deep it hurts in the best way.

(One would wonder why I am so excepting to all of this, just letting it happen and the truth is that I have too much to _think_ about to really let myself freak out. Why do I even instigate it, yet why not? I am not being hurt and my friends now lovers are closer to me than ever. I'm not alone even as the only human here. I have _family_. That... that is my comfort and my leg to stand on.)

I feel a soft, burning finger on my face, my eyes closing as I take everything in. There is a croon of concern, a soft voice asking if I'm alright, why I cry. My heart beats wildly in my chest as Blaze loves me, his brothers in arms witnessing me break down into an intoxicated mess of sex and comfort from them. A tender word from one against my breast precedes his mouth taking my nipple, laving it before suckling hungrily. The seconds stretch as I am pressed against and into over and over, timeless, forever, a single clear moment in time.

It is soft when it happens, a gentle wave cresting, breaking over me. The ripples of need radiate from my loins, along my spine and up into my mind, my heart thumping harshly before stuttering against my ribs like bird wings. It's so intense that I can't help but cry, tears streaming down my face as joy curls around me like a living, breathing creature as I break.

The sudden heat of him coming in me is so... I'm not sure. Comforting? Loving? _Intense_. He pulls away for just a moment, laying out beside me as Infernape takes his place between my thighs, kisses being pressed to my knees, stomach, breasts. Long human-like fingers caress me, circling yet not touching my clitoris, teasing even as he slides home with quiet words of need – _“Sweet, beautiful mistress, so precious...”_ – and watches me as he keeps pulling me apart, bit by bit.

I can't stand to open my eyes, it is all so much that it pains my heart with how much joy they are bringing me. Perhaps this is why, no matter how _wrong_ and _immoral_ this is that I allow them to have my body over and over again with no protest from my lips. Small kisses to my brow, my jaw and neck has me offering the softest part of me, my head back and throat bared. Scale fingers draw down the length just lightly enough to almost tickle, a warm hand not quite touching, hovering in reverence, and soft fur brushing the hollow of my throat.

I sob as I feel myself coming back to the peak, fingers pressing tenderly to my nub of nerves. Again I feel the intense heat of him, and again my womb is bathed in heat. It would be numbing if not for the subtle feel of _water_ and _earth_ subduing the too hot come into something I can take with ease. One last kiss to my throat hollow and he is too pulling back, the cooler body of my handsome Lucario sliding into his place.

Tender paw pads rub along the lines of my body as he kneels above me, my hands still pressed to the ground by scaled claws. He takes a moment to kiss my inner thighs, licking my vulva from bottom of the slit to the bundled nubbin, my voice breaking on a sound that might have been his name. Hands curling in the hold, back arching into his mouth, I whisper a litany of almost prayers. Seconds shift to hours as he makes me take what he has to give before pressing me to the lip of an orgasm and then leaving me holding to it. I'm not there long, true, as he crawls up my tummy, nibbling on my shoulder as he presses languidly in my weeping, red lips between my legs.

He is just as slow and tender, my blood boiling with lust as he bends me in half, hitting places I only vaguely know of inside my body with his cock. I fall into a haze of something... _something_ beautiful and scary and so _perfect_ that I can't describe it properly, my body not my own and feeling honestly okay with that. Knowing there are beings that can and do take me as their lover, their mate and bring me the kind of intensity and love that I have never had with any one human before them should be scary and I can't say that it isn't. But I will not give this up.

Some time later, my body melting at the edges with joy, I feel the final build up, my breath catching as I come with a softness that is mesmerizing. His cock inside my swells quickly, the flood of mercury swirling inside with the other come there and breaking like a wave against the heat of _fire_ , caressing the coolness of _water_ , and curling against the _earth_ that already bathe my uterus. _Electricity_ arcs over it, spiraling into a storm that is too calm to bring concern as I finally give way to the white fluttering in my eyes.

)0)||(0(

“ _I had not thought her so...”_

“ _Open to a relationship?”_ A warm chuckle. _“She is very... receptive of everyone's advances, but she does have preferences.”_

Soft voices drift through my aura drenched head, nipping at my ears like butterflies. I can't quite figure out who or what they are talking about, but I know them so well. A smile curls along my lips as I snuggle into the cool flesh of my plush blue Swampert – I know his flesh so well now – and slip a leg over his hip with a lazy indulgence that sends a warning twinge through my thighs and hips.

“ _Yes. It is... a dream made reality. I had not thought that she would allow me to court her. Yet,”_ came the warm, proper tones of Blaziken. He was more Samurai or Knight that just a warrior. _“Yet I am not her first nor will I be her last. It is annoying in that I cannot keep her to myself.”_

There is a snort, an almost elegant sound. Infernape, then. Uncouth though many think him, I believe he resembles the great Monkey King from  _Journey to the West_ . Cheeky monkey.  _“You should know by now that she loves us nearly equally in her own way. She is too kind, her heart too big for one body to carry it.”_

“ _Aye, Inferno is correct, Blaze. Our sweet mistress is much too good and loving for only one of us to hold tight to,”_ murmurs Lucario, his warm paw sliding down my hip even as Swampert gets into the conversation. 

“ _Too right, Lu is. Lass is a sheila with so much to give, she can't jus' hand out bits and bobs to one being. She's got too much heart for that,”_ he interjects, a flipper-like hand passing over my back as he moves gently. I have always wondered why he has an Australian accent-slash-vocabulary. _“I was just some angry drongo with a hardon for picking on trainers – you should remember this. She loved me then anyway. She loves me now.”_

There is a pause.  _“I'm so glad your Ozzie vocabulary is no where near as bad as it once was, you know?”_ Inferno mutters with a roll of his eyes – I can literally hear him rolling his eyes.  _“I'll take a stab and say that **drongo** is something undesirable.” _

“ _Prat,”_ Swampert teases warmly, no doubt rolling his own eyes in response. I can't help the sleepy chuckle, my body still sleep lax and much warmer than usual thanks to the fire come filling my womb. Rubbing my face into the smooth yet non-rubber like blue flesh, I blink one eye open. 

“Not physical fighting, okay?” I yawn, wiggling all over Swampert until I'm draped over him like a me shaped blanket. “If you have to duke it out, just _make out_ or something less dangerous, 'kay?” 

Large flippers come up to hold me, a cool hardness pressing into my belly. Ah. So I have aroused my Swamp Beast. Poor luv, Trainer a randy Pokeslut who just happens to like his cock. He'll never get over it, I don't think. Chuckling to myself, I squirm up his belly until my cheek is pressed into his neck where I lay a light kiss.

“ _We were unaware that you were awake, little mistress,”_ murmurs Lu, the blue furred hound-like 'Mon petting my hair from my face. 

Blinking one eye at him, I snort lightly. “I'm tired, not dead. You were talking just loud enough to make me wake up.”

There is a moment of silence even as I work my hand under me, slipping it over the head of the cock pressing along my thigh crease. Smirking at the low croon, I slide up just enough to press the head to my puss, my breath catching as I press back down. Flopping over his soft belly, I squeeze his cock where I have it trapped half in my channel, the leaky, needy slick need not abating from earlier despite the thorough dickings I have gotten. If he wants to rut me, fine. I'm not going to move anymore. I did my part.

(Yes, there is something going on in my life: I thought it was just handsome, sweet, horny Pokemon. Shows what I know. I'll tell you about that later.)

It's not long after that the conversation resumes, even if Swampert is pretty strained to talk as I fall back into a stupor.

)0)||(0(

With time here this side of two months, I have myself a fur-lined cape, just enough food if we are careful for three months, a little knee length dress with panties – mainly for warmth and protection – and a cobbled clay bottom set of boots that have been fired in the pit with spikes so I can walk on the ice without face planting. The leg wrappings go all the way over my calf, but these boots needs some serious replacing. The clay is cracked in at least two places, the wrappings are shredding, and it's starting to hurt to walk in them.

Also of note, I have not had a period since I got here. I didn't know I was so stressed! No wonder the boys keep bending me over tree trunks and laying me on the ground just any ole where for a good mind-blowing rut. That or they're just horny. Or, it could be the “curse” of my family: where a woman is only fertile every two or three months instead of every single month. It's weird, but our cycles sometimes just run sideways with us.

Anyway, back to the other matter. Finding boots. Leather is best bet right now, durable and long lasting. Sliding my leg over Zebrastrika's flank and ignoring the bulge of come that is my belly, I set off into the late evening. We would have to travel far in the night, but we couldn't be seen. Or heard, really, and this little Zebra was one of the quietest hoofed monsters I have ever taught. Bloody ninja, I swear it!

Through lots of persuasion and cuddles, Blaziken and Infernape volunteered Lucario to go with me despite  _ my _ protests. He is going to be running... for  _ miles _ . I worry about this because a Steel Type is generally not meant for marathon running, especially over uneven terrain in the night. Zebrastrika had the advantage of reflecting his own lightning through his eyes, enabling him to see almost like a cat in the night. 

Nibbling my lip, I leaned down to kiss Lu on top of his head. “Be safe, okay?”

Nodding with a rascal grin, he waits for Zebrastrika and myself to take off, a light hoof canter across the mostly plains-like ground, eating up the darkness with ease. The soft  _ pha-pha-pha-pha _ of footsteps beside us is calming. Lucario is more than able to keep up for now. And so we go, my steed being kind enough to keep only a step or two ahead of the blue and black Pokemon that charges the deepening of night with us. 

Some time later in the silence, a small light is displayed almost comically too close as we crest a small hillock, a bed of embers and gentle fading flames. We're downwind, thankfully, because there are two massive bears at this camp that are awake and... on watch? Shrugging at Lu from my vantage point, I slow Zeb down to a docile, ghostly walk as we go closer. I need boots. I need more clothing, too, but I  _ need _ boots. 

Some feet away, I stop, having Lucario help me down gently. It doesn't matter, one of my boot bottoms crumbles nearly off and leaves me with no choice but to discard them right now. No sense in keeping something that will only bring me grief. Sighing in resignation, I untie the lacing, letting my bare feet press into the white frosted ground with a wince. That is  _ cold _ , especially on tender feet like mine. Oh, I've built them up over the years, but I could never run barefoot like some Trainers back home. Biting my lip and twitching every time I come in contact with the ground, I scout around behind the bears as they converse quietly with each other. 

Oh, there is a human male, a tall lean one with scars and a sword. I shiver in fright, edging closer to see... his boots were off, laying close to the fire, probably to dry out. Next to him and closest to me, were two smaller... not-children, a male and female and looking to be related. Same hair and nose and all that. Still, I'm no master thief and I have to get around them to the boots. Licking my lips, I tenderly step around them, my eyes softening at the sight of them curled around each other. Twins, I think, before paying attention to my goal and their master.

Edging my freezing toes closer, I snag one boot, then the other, holding them to my chest to keep them from rattling. I turn a bit to step back and freeze, one blue eye staring at me from the two not-children. My heart immediately sets to racing, my pulse hammering and alerting Lu to my distress. It doesn't take a moment before he is just outside the visible line, ready to act if I am in serious trouble.

It didn't come down to that. The male not-child sees what I'm taking, looking me over, before smiling almost sadly, closing his eye as if not seeing me. I smile in return, stepping back over him and his sister, kneeling for a moment to press a kiss to his cheek in thanks before I'm being helped to my feet by black paws. It doesn't take a moment before I'm back on Zebrastrika, riding back the way we came. I get to hear Lu blustering a resoundingly unhappy lecture at me all the way back. I laugh as our dome comes into view. I have boots, now, what a victory!

)0)||(0(

Sixty days on the dot, another Pokeball falls into the dome, right beside me. It's full on winter now, snow already four inches and not stopping. The wind is howling more often than not and I'm nearly always bundled. It's also the end of breeding season for most of my Pokemon and only Mamoswine is really randy this time of year. Terrible though it may sound, I'm thankful that he's not one to really do anything about it, not caring enough and probably so used to not having a female in season with him, he just doesn't do anything when it does crop up. I would say, outside of instinctive urges, he's most likely asexual. With the prosperity and size of his previous herd, I'm not surprised.

Still, this is just another mouth to feed, even if I'm positively ecstatic that Blaziken is back with me. Time to see who it is this time.

The light streams across from me, curling and turning into... Golduck. With a sword. Okay, this is getting hilariously terrible – what is with the  _ sword _ and where did he get it? 

Oddly enough, he's as baffled as I am, holding the pommel like one would a poisonous snake – delicately and with horrified eyes. Considering that he prefers a Rapier to a hand and a half sword, I can see where some of the freak out is coming from. Blaziken had been on the other side of the dome, checking the walls for any problems with winter on us. He is most definitely paying attention now, quick to step close and take the large sword with ease born of practice. It's quite lovely when the wielder isn't making you panic at the thought of them dropping it right on top of you.

Over three feet in length, double edged, and set with a fiery red jewel as the pommel, the blade is stunning in Blaze's hands. Dark red leather wraps the handle, two gold tassels dangling at the guard and a golden cord crisscrossing the leather to help grip. The blade itself is a platinum in color, nearly blinding with how shiny and delicate it looks. But looks are deceiving as shown when he stands beside a sapling in the dome, holding the weapon with precision before slicing through the young tree with no hesitation. It happens so fast that it takes a moment for gravity to kick in and the tree to slide from the base.

That is horribly sharp. Note to self: Do not mess with the pretty sword.

I stand slowly, the curve of my belly slightly more pronounced that what I am used to. I have my suspicions, but those will have to wait. At least another month if I have anything to say about it. But, as I was saying, sword not to touch. End of discussion. 

Azumarill comes over, taking the hand of Golduck and steers him to the small pool, splashing them down into the depths to have a long discussion with Kingdra and Swampert as the four wait it out to Spring. I'm just glad I don't have to give the whole speech. It's tedious, long winded, and entirely needed to survive more than a handful of days.

Resting my forehead on a strong red furred shoulder, I look at my motley crew of Pokemon, desperately wishing I could send some home. They would be without me, but they would be so much safer... I think. Chuckling at the insanity that are Pokemon in general, I snuggle into Infernape's arms as they curl around me. “I want to go home,” I whisper for only him to hear. “I miss my human family and my crazy family of Pokemon and... I want to feel  _ safe _ again.” 

Those strong arms tighten around me, tucking me closer as I feel something bubbling up in my throat. A sob stutters out against his neck, my fingers curling around his sides as I start crumbling. Heated warmth against my back heralds Blaziken, his arms looping around me too, as my heart just breaks apart right in front of them. I'm their Trainer, I'm supposed to be strong and worthy of them, keeping them the best that there ever can be. And here I am, having a monumental meltdown worthy of a Slugma.

Scaled fingers rub along my side, across my belly bump and my suspicions are more or less confirmed – that's the touch of a man confirming to himself that his woman and  _ child _ are physically well and safe. I'm scared. I'm pregnant with a Pokemon baby, I'm eighteen, and the only child rearing experience I have is with my brother's son and my Pokemon. I'm in another bloody darned world, I'm alone, and I don't know if our food will last the winter with as fast as it's disappearing. I can't do much, I don't have enough knowledge to use it properly, and I have no money. If I would be so cruel, I would beg those Unknown to give me Meowth so that we could have the gold we need desperately. But I will not and I cannot do that. Not to one of my precious loved ones. For all that I am selfish, I will not damn another to this place that is so unkind. 

The ironic part I'm coming to find, is that I don't know who the daddy is.

I start to laugh hysterically, too loud and frightened and my life is a series of FUBARed events because of some stupid  _ Alphabet Soup Pokemon _ ... Warm steel arms pry me from my Fire Type cocoon and pick me up, carrying me calmly and gently into... a cave? Not sparing that a moment more, I wrap my arms around his neck as I quiet into silent, hiccuping tears. Being settled on a large, green grass bed with only my cape between me and the soft, verdant blades, I am suddenly overflowing with bodies all around me, Infernape as the least heavy slipping up between my legs and laying his head on my belly, Blaze on one side acting part pillow, and Lu on the other, a defense I need right now. 

I end up falling asleep, safe, cared for, still scared but knowing that I don't have to be on top of everything and that I'm not without friends who love me.

And waking up to a lot of panicking Pokemon talking of a “green creature with a club” waffling outside the dome entrance. Blinking open gummy eyes, I sit up with a yawn. “Hush now,” I sooth. “Let me get up and I'll take care of it, okay?”

There is some hesitance, eyes darting down to my belly and I roll my eyes. Idiots. “I'm pregnant, not dying. Will someone help me up?”

A moment passes before Inferno did the honors, Blaze and Lu scampering up behind me and acting like an honor guard as I go up the tunnel, across the still slightly green and grassy area of our dome, and to the door where... a, well, something stands, unsure and shivering as the snow blows down on it, a whistling blizzard looking to start up any second. I shiver, clutching my cape tighter to me.

Remembering the not-human women of before, I speak gently. “ _ Hello _ ,  _ are you lost _ ?” 

A strange start has the  _ child _ , face too round and body too infantile, and they are too big to be anything like a human child... but one nonetheless, looking at me, my short stature and rounded belly, my Pokemon as guards and with swift abilities. The child licks their lips, opens their mouth and then yelps as a sizable slap of snow hits their face. I grimace, hurrying out into the snow myself, wrapping part of my cape around bowed shoulders and guide them in. 

“Start a fire, a good strong one – it may take a while, but getting the inside good and toasty should help with any frostbite. I need you, Mamoswine and Bouffalant, to check to see if there are any more children or even adults in the surrounding areas. If you get stranded, stick close. Mo can keep Falan warm until the weather dies down or you get to a decent shelter. Stay safe, but hurry. It's getting worse all the time out there.” 

With sounds of affirmation, the two are soon out the door and I sit with the non-human child with skin that turns out is naturally green, but not blue or gray. He, as it turns out, is lost after going too far from a blinkin' war party that he was privy to so he could learn (my doubts of how safe we are here in this remote area is getting slimmer all the time) from the “greatest chieftain  _ ever _ ” how to command troops and win any battle they will face. The epic face palm I do is enough to make him pause in his recitations of what his chieftain has done and may plan to do, and I can't help but laugh a little. 

“Alright, sweety, first things first: Don't talk about what your chieftain plans to do with anyone you are unsure about. Na-ah-ah!” I hold up a hand as I revert back to Japanese, Aura thick enough around me that he can understand even as I lecture. “Don't say anything, listen. Your chieftain is strong and dangerous, but he can be hurt or killed if the wrong enemies gets any information. What happens to him if he is crippled? Or if an adviser is working against him? Troops will vanish and no one will know any difference, will they. It would be just another campaign lost, right?”

A slow nod is all that I get as that chubby face gives this come serious thought. I pat him on the shoulder. “What you need to do is keep your friends and chieftain close, and your enemies closer and in the dark. Misinformation, wrong gossip, and false rumors could be the saving grace of your liege in an event that there is someone who wants to double cross him. I'm not the best tactician but even I know this.”

There is silence for a bit before the boy lays over on his side near the fire, eyes on the entrance even as my Pokemon patrol around the dome and in the snow for brief periods. “How come you're so smart?” he mumbles as he closes his eyes. “It's not fair.”

I smile as I pat his shoulder, standing slowly. “It's part of growing up. You'll get there.”

I don't get too far before Lu has me up again, cradling me. I can't help but laugh, his wink a balm. I don't know what I expected in life, but this certainly isn't it. However... these guys are making it a lot easier to deal with, I think. Snuggling close, we descend into the warmth of the underground lair, Venusaur and Chesnaught curled up on the far wall, a wave of thick, soft grass curling out from them to carpet the entire floor. It's a warren type den, large, round, and easy to build off of.

The two Grass Types are nearly hibernating, the cold too much without either a pecha berry or potions to keep them going. I can see where I was not too long ago, the grass especially thick and mussed from the shape of a human body and several Pokemon. Laying back down in the room that was nearly temperate, I wrapped my cloak all around me, a feathered arm under my head, a steel body curled around my waist and body and a fiery furred figure pressing his head into my neck. If it wasn't so terribly cold, I know Swampert and Golduck would be right here with us. After getting comfortable, though, I go right to sleep.

Morning comes with the brilliance of white. And I do mean white, a heavy layer of snow fluffing up the ground and not quite icing over the top yet. Icicles hang from the door, steady drips coming from them in the bright sun even if the air is like bites to the skin. The small child, an Orc, he says, is up and playing a game with Typhlosion and Flaffy, the two tumbling about the boy like rambunctious hounds.

“Good morning, boys,” I call warmly, setting about making a small meal with all of my Pokemon available. The Orc child sits, expecting probably meat. I hate to have to inform him otherwise. “We'll have some berries and a bit of root this morning – we will have to forage some more under the snow. Our supplies are too low.”

The child frowns deeply, unhappy with his portion, though greater than everyone's but my own. He opens his mouth to complain, no doubt, when he looks at me. In my stitched clothing and now fairly ragged cloak and stolen, rough worn boots, my hair braided tight but starting to become greasy from lack of wash I must resemble a beggar. A pregnant beggar. He subsides with a different kind of frown, a thoughtful gleam in his eye. And the day goes on. He nearly whines a time or two, but our diligent work ethic and time spent just trying to survive is enough to make him pause often. It's when night closes in, me with some stitching to replace my current and almost too small sack dress that he sits beside me, ponderously poking the Pokemon run fire.

“You don't have a lot,” he states, almost wonderingly. I wait for him to continue, tilting my head so that I can see him and the stitching. “Why did you take me in if'n you can't really afford to?”

I smile, reaching over to pat his knee. “I give kindness when I can. It's only right as I expect to be treated the same. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.” I shrug, setting the last stitch on the corner before starting again. “I'm not from here. This world, I mean. I'm far from home in a hostile environment, with dumb beasts and war, and where almost everything can and will kill you either in fear, hunger, or for sport. I've not seen much, but I'm guessing as accurately as I can. I'm not used to that, I don't want to _be_ used to that, taking a life with little reasoning. I might if I am in danger or if someone threatens my family, but not for land or hate, items or distrust.

“But I am a child born in a good time, where war was little more than a horror story of the past, where I was able at the age of ten onward to leave my house without supervision and walk across all these regions and catch and train Pokemon for sport or beauty or the joy of learning. I am used to neighbors being friendly, kind and willing to help a child and teen in need. I loved that a good deed for someone would change their lives if only a little and they would remember it and me for the rest of their lives,” I say with a small sad lilt to my voice, a tone meant for story telling and rapture. I have him spell bound, eyes wide and mouth hanging open to reveal two little tusks not quite large enough to be seen when closed. I gently lift his chin. “I don't know everything out there, but sentries stand guard at open fires during the night and people seem to travel in large packs. It scares me that I'm here where safety is little more than an illusion. That little boys of difference races at such young ages are learning the merits of war.”

I kiss his broad green brow before snuggling into the arms of Inferno when he plops down, the monkey sighing as he warms my back and body to a temperature I have been craving lately. Why couldn't we have fallen into the tropics? That would have been nice. Settling in, I resume stitching, letting the boy figure over my words until time for sleep.

(I say time for sleep, but it was more that I fell asleep where I sat. I've been doing that a lot, falling asleep where I sit too long. It's annoying.)

)0)||(0(

Morning came with little change from the norm other than Azumarill and Golduck hauling in a large bucket of clams, oysters, and all manner of seaweed and fish. Gracing their cool brows with kisses, I start to clean the fish but end up leaving that for someone else when I get violently ill at the first smell of breach. It doesn't make me any less hungry – I'm bloody well _starving_ – but less enthusiastic about fish in general. Still, hot fish from a spit is appreciated even as I beg the Water Types to please make a small bowl of water and kelp to keep the oysters and clams fresh. They agree and drill a small hole near the bottom of the pool to help regulate water intake and freshness while a few Pokemon (Flaffy and Typhlosion in an effort to burn off some energy) dig doggy-style a small little bowl less than three feet across.

It only takes about two hours to get everything set up before I'm laying the shell fish inside, thrilled when they take to their new home well enough. The Orc boy is amazed at the efficiency of the task, eyes wide in a type of ponderous wonder. So, instead of letting him sit there and try and figure us out, I set him a task.

“Come on, making seaweed sheets is not hard,” I scold lightly as I hand him a pulpy mess of leaves. He grimaces, my eyes dancing as I try not to crack up. “Seaweed is full of nutrients that will keep you alive if not thrilled with just the taste. Now watch me.”

In one corner, after much time and shaping (mainly to relieve boredom) is a four foot-by-four foot stone that was once a very large boulder. After ramming and breaking and melting the stone down to less than two feet tall, it had been heated until soft and smoothed over with a palm-sized smooth-faced “river” rock. It is where I now prepare small meals or weave grasses for pallets or teach the younger Pokemon to read and write with charcoal sticks. Freshly washed and heated, I'll be teaching my new friend the finer points of making sheets of seaweed for storage and space.

“Here, watch me make the first batch, okay?” Oh, he is not happy, what a pout. Laughing even as I kiss his brow in apology, I start. He watches fairly bored then in fascination as the pulpy mess resolves into paper thin sheets of seaweed that have to dry. Removing my woven grass mat, I place another down for him. “Now you try.”

What a mess.

Seaweed is everywhere including on me as I grimace. Sighing, I realize I am going to have to bathe, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Sending the boy to play at the entrance, I remove my clothing, looking at my rounded belly with perplexing feelings. I'm having a child, it is half Pokemon, and I am... well, _okay_ would be an understatement because I feel very thrilled. I'm just scared. And weirded out.

But... I'm not alone. So that makes it so much better.

I shake my head before kneeling, dipping my fingers in the water. I shiver violently. Oh, wow, too cold!Swampert knows _Scald_ but the question is if it will work. Only one way to find out.

Slapping on the water, I get four very worried Pokemon rocketing to the surface. I wave sheepishly. “Um, hi, guys. The seaweed making went a little bit awry. Can Swampert use scald to heat the water? I really need to clean off before I become a Thing from the Swamp or whatever they're calling them in comic books.”

Worried glances are shared before the other three head to the bottom, swimming up the tunnel. Swampert himself jumps out, takes a deep breath, and sprays a fountain of boiling water into the pool, the water staying the same height despite the gallons filling it. I'm puzzled until I see Azumarill also using _Scald_ , Golduck and what I can only assume is Kingdra siphoning out the cold water. It is a long process, draining the two using scald and making Swampert slump a little. That is a lot of water, I'll admit. Still, he catches his second wind before slipping back into the pool, arms open to me as I slip in.

The water is nearly steaming hot near the top where we are, but my toes brush the cooler streams as I am held up by my precious Swamp Beast. Unraveling my hair and ducking into the water, I scrub away the matted green mass in my hair, along my neck, and all down my arms. The water is steadily getting colder and I am definitely feeling it. Being quick to finish, I resurface, shaking the much longer hair from my face, shivering in the open air. A concerned Infernape is there, Blaziken a step behind him as I am lifted from the water, grabbed by extremely hot hands, and wrapped in furred arms. I shiver, letting Blaziken take me as Lucario drapes my hair over a feathery arm, my only comb brushing through the strands until untangled and half dry just from proximity to my Fire Types.

Lucario, on the other hand, is washing my garments with the help of the Water Pokemon, the dirt just vanishing in the water as Azumarill and Golduck set about scrubbing my cloak gently. Lu has my dress and fundoshi in hand, the grime sliding off... too easily. Something is _suspicious_ here.

(It's _been_ suspicious since day one. If I didn't know any better, I would say some deity is what caused this to happen.)

Still, it's a matter of moments before the sopping wet things are handed over and I despair a little – I have literally nothing else to wear at the moment. Infernape winked as he took them all, holding them fairly evenly before _Overheating_ the whole stack, the clothing dry and almost too hot and so _perfect_ , oh you have no idea. It was a moment to slip into the dress, do up my fundoshi, and settle my cloak around my shoulders with a sigh of contentment as I snuggle the cloth. A few minutes later, a red faced little Orc is walking in, eyes not meeting mine. I guess immediately that he had walked in on me nude, laughing at his discomfort. “Oh, hush now,” I immediately start, patting him on the shoulder. “It's just a body, deary. Everyone has one and you would have seen a naked fem by accident soon enough given enough time in a house with one.”

Wandering off to the Warren, I curl up with Venusaur, Flaffy soon joining me, Typhlosion not far behind. I fall deeply asleep, waking just long enough to eat a large meal of berries, roots, and fish. I yawn when I finally awaken, the sky lighting with false dawn. Inferno, Blaze, and Lu are all near the pool, talking softly among themselves and while I know they hear me, they don't stop. It's reassuring knowing that they trust me with what I may hear.

“Good moooooorning,” I yawn, snuggling into the heat of Infernape, draping my legs over Blaziken's lap. Lucario is closest to the water talking seriously with Swampert, the two in a deep discussion – probably about me if the looks are telling anything. Ponyta, Zebrastrika, and Keldeo are grazing around the entrance to the Warren, the grass greenest there for them. Azumarill, Kingdra, and Golduck are on the bottom on the pool, a small air bubble covering the two air breathers as they slumbered. Galvantula is at the top of the dome where he has been since the first frost, a thick cocoon of webbing insulating him against the weather.

Pidgey is sitting with Talonflame, the two having built a nest just before the cold finally set in, a large affair situated to one side of the dome in the intruding branches of a massive tree. Goodra on the other hand, is always near the water, a small burrow just for him sheltering his fragile body against the brittle cold that could force him to shatter. He is sleeping, hibernating along with the two Grass Types, afraid to suck out their moisture through osmosis and thus in that lonely hole.

Sylveon and Absol are, as always, on patrol, sniffing the air and keeping one ear to the ground. I haven't properly interacted with them for a while now, even if only two months has gone by. That, and I think they're “hooking up” as it's called. It's cute in a weird way. My babies are growing up.

Still, we have a problem. There is a child Orc sleeping by the fire, one that I sent out two of my hardiest Pokemon for and they have yet to return. It's worrying, them being gone so long. Hopefully the reason is that they've found the adults to this boy and are trying to convince them to come and are not slabs of meat cooling in the winter air.

I _fear_.

Still, that is no way to be, especially when I will have a little one needing me soon. Pokemon are said to learn from the egg – this one will probably learn from the womb as I know that, unlike Pokemon, I will have a much longer gestation period. I worry about how that will effect the little one. One hand to my belly, I whisper lovingly, “I love you.”

Unknown to me, several pairs of eyes are soft with love and intense joy at my accepting nature – at least, unknown until I look up and then blush so hard I go a little dizzy, hiding my face in my hands. It is no time at all when true dawn and then full morning sunlight streams through the webbing. The Orc child wakes up, hungry as always – aren't all kids? I laugh when his tummy grumbles, having Lu and Swamp fix the food, feeling particularly lazy and too tired to move much myself. Or to let my living cushions move.

“ _Gonna be a lazy sheila, eh?”_ asks the big blue 'Mon, chuckling when I wave a lazy hand at him. Lu rolls his eyes as he pushes the broader blue Pokemon aside. _“Hey, hey, watch it, yeh bitzer!”_

There is a moment of quiet as the blue dog-like monster stares at him, brow cocked.  _“Yes, I'm going to pretend I know what that means and continue on. Ingrate brat.”_

I chuckle, watching the boy scramble about with Typhlosion and Flaffy until the leftover fish is finished and ready to eat. I nibble on mine, waiting for something to happen. Whatever it is, something is supposed to happen. I can  _feel_ it. An intuition, if you will. Not very strong, really, but strange enough to catch my attention. It usually leaves me sickly and tired, as if I have a head cold. Still, I have a small village worth of Pokemon to feed and I might as well keep at it. 

It is lunch when it happens. I am kneeling, taking my time making seaweed sheets with a still curious and mildly frustrated Orc child watching me, his eyes having already seen the products of the day before. He wants to learn, which is half the battle, but it is too cold for a proper bath right now, so having him practice and help isn't all that productive. I need productive to keep us from starving as the winter drags on and on. I'm guessing five months, but it could be closer to six or seven – I wouldn't know.

Just as I remove the next finished batch, setting it to the side, a loud snarling voice positively booms from outside the dome, startling all of the beings in the shelter. I almost drop the woven grass mat, a small squeak of a small startled animal passing my lips. The Orc child on the other hand is thrilled, already scrambling to his feet and ready to beat it to the entrance when he stops. Turning back to me, he helps me to my feet, smiling happily as I allow him to guide me out to meet this person.

Patting his arm, I step with him into the snow, shivering as a strong wind blasts me. Before I can blink, Inferno is there beside me, taking my other side and exuding heat. Behind us are the other two, Swampert peering from the entrance in frustration. It is too cold – he would freeze in a matter of minutes without constant battle to keep his blood from turning to literal ice. Still, Lu and Blaze are keeping me as safe as they can with this unknown. I do smile when I see Mamoswine and Bouffalant, letting the Orc child and Infernape go to run to their side, hugging first one, then the other.

“You're safe,” I murmur, the visible haze of Aura between us soon calming back into an invisible cloud. “I missed you both, you silly monsters.” Pressing a kiss to each of them, I turn to the large, hulking figure of what I must assume is an adult male Orc. The child is close to him, smiling up at the adult, heart happy from what I see. Good, he knows him.

Calm now that I have taken care of my hellos, I turn and smile serenely at the giant next to my tiny frame. “Welcome. Though I do not know you, my companions would not have brought you if you had ill intentions.” I gesture towards the opening in the dome, chuckling at how low the ceiling will be for him until past the curved tunnel. “Please, come in out of the freezing air. It's not too terribly warm inside, but it is much better than in the breeze.”

I get a grunt and a suspicious glare. I don't blame the guy – this is a  _child_ taken in by a stranger not even of the same race. I lead the way, shaking the snow from the fur of my cloak as we all come back in, two more Orcs standing at the entrance, weapons at the ready. I roll my eyes and ignore it all to start our midday meal, making enough to appease these people while the child comes over the eagerly help out. Pressing a kiss to his temple at being such a sweety, I roll my fish in seaweed, quickly descaling the slab I have with the help of Lucario and setting the wet seaweed and raw fish in the coals. It is followed by eight more, four held in the hands of the boy as we all sit, Inferno and Blaze curling around me as I shiver violently. I keep so cold now, all of my heat focused in my womb, so any help is appreciated. 

 

As our meal cooks, I look at the mildly baffled Orc male and smile at his disquiet. “Again, welcome. I'm sorry we do not have more, but what you see is what you get.”

 

His brow furrows, eyes darting to the boy that is sitting beside him, to me, and then back to the boy. He opens his mouth as if to say something, closes it, then tries again with little success. I lean over to pat his knee. “It's alright, I baffle basically everyone. Anyway, thank you for coming to get this sweet young boy, I had worried he would suffer with us.” My cloak slips off my shoulder showing the state of my cloth dress and soft slope of my belly. “At least now he will be fed fully – to get so tall, he will be eating  _you_ out of house and home, much less me.” 

 

Silence descends for a time, his Caribbean blue eyes study me as I wait for something to happen and for him to say something. It takes a while, the fish almost finished when he does speak. “You have restored one of my own to me, thank you.”

 

I blush, waving it off. “Nothing to it, darling. He is a child. It is only right.”

 

His look becomes even more piercing, the braids over his shoulders moving and clanking with his so far covered chest. If I really think about it, it makes sense. He's a  _war chieftain_ , he is most likely wearing armour under all that fur and skins. I also have to shove, very deep, the urge to tug on his septum piercing. It's a ridiculous, stupid and possibly dangerous urge where he is concerned. Still, while he is looking at me, I may as well study him. 

 

He's... handsome in a non-human way that is mildly similar to Pokemon, only this male is clearly more human-like in features than my companions. Hair black with lighter red-brown highlights, it frames a square jaw covered in a short, well trimmed beard. Large tusks push up from his lips, various metal bits covering them in a decorative manner. His lips and thus his mouth is wide, nearly the entire width of his face with tall pointy ears standing from his head. Overall, though, he is  _massive_ . Mamoswine  _might_ be able to carry him, but none of the others would come close. At least, none here. Oh, and very green. 

 

“You are a strange human,” he finally says, accepting the fish when it is handed to him. He almost protests as Lu walks off to hand the extra over to the Orcs standing outside, getting grunts of thanks. I settle in to eat mine daintily, leaving the seaweed on. He does the same, a surprised look coming to his face. The child isn't quite sure what to think as he picks at the green, but seems to remember what I said, eating it anyway. 

 

I smile at him, winking. He grins back, taking another bite. What a cute boy he has turned out to be. Though glad to see him with someone he knows, I will be sad to see him go. Nibbling on a bite, I blink as something occurs to me. “You know, I still don't know your name and I know you don't know mine.”

 

He pauses in his next bite, blinking once before resuming a chewing slowly, gathering his thoughts. “I see. You do not recognize me?”

 

I open my mouth to speak when the little motor mouth that is the boy starts. “Oh, she wouldn't because isn't from here. I mean, the world in general. She's from another place like us and she's stuck and it's scary for her, but that's okay cause she has her family, even if they aren't human and she likes to teach me things and lets me help, though I made a big mess with the seaweed, got it everywhere-”

 

A light touch on his knee has him turning to me, the boy wilting as I raise a brow. “Calm, sweety. Remember to breathe between sentences, okay?” He nods, blushing in shame. “Now, none of that. This is someone you trust implicitly – just remember that not everyone is like he, understand?” Another nod. “Alright. Now, let me tell him my own story for it is my tale to tell.”

 

There is a moment of silence, the large Orc male raising a brow in astonishment at my accomplishment. I'll take that as silent praise, thank you very much. “Now, to begin. I am Lass. My companions are Infernape,” he raises his hand, “Blaziken, Lucario,” both bow from where they sit, “and I have several more. You have traveled with Mamoswine and Bouffalant, so hopefully the journey was kind to you. Still, we are outsiders to this world, dropped here – literally,  _here_ – by a set of creatures similar to my family and guardians called Unknown. I don't know when I will be going home, but currently, I am stuck without a lot of options in a place that is full of strife. To say it plainly, I have no idea what to do with this knowledge. I am from a fairly peaceful place – I have never known war nor the ravages of it.” I shrug. “That doesn't change that it is happening here, however, so I am trying very hard to not make enemies. Besides the fact, I'm pregnant in the dead of winter with a short supply of food. Granted I have only been on this land for a little over two months, but that leaves me destitute and concerned.” 

 

There is a lengthy pause, the boy folding his hands in his lap as he bows his head. I poke him. “And no silly guilt from you. I chose to take you in knowing my situation. You were not a burden, sweety, just a bit unexpected yet no less enjoyed.”

 

The chieftain takes this in, a strange look in his eyes. When he speaks, it is like thunder rumbling, the very air electrifying with his words. “I am Thrall, leader or the Horde, Shaman, Chieftain, Warrior. I have fought long and hard to free my people from the noose that were our once foul masters. We, too, are not of this world, yet we work hard to make it our home. You are friend to Orcs now for saving one of our own. Ballads will be sung of your generosity when there was little enough for yourself. I am pleased to meet you, Lass of a Different Land.”

 

Is it bad I hear the capitals in that descriptor? I think yes. Still, I smile. “Thank you for such kind words, but it really was no problem. He has been a hard worker and willing to learn. That is all I can ask of a child.”

 

It doesn't take long for Thrall to realize that I mean those words, a kind of shadowed wonder passing through his face before he nods his head, not quite a bow. From then on, it is not long before they ready to leave, the two guards almost guilty looking for taking the small snack even as their leader bows over my hand in a courtly manner despite his rough appearance. Laughing warmly, I dart forward to press a kiss to his brow like I have the little boy the entire time he has been with us. Grinning at his gobsmacked expression, I turn to the boy – Rhakish as he finally decided to tell me – and kiss his brow too. Pulling my cloak tight, a warrior Fire Type to either side, I watch them leave with a small pang in my heart.

 

I am going to miss that silly boy, not unlike my little brother with his curiosity and have to know attitude. Still, I turn to our dome, scurrying in for the warmth that is to be found in the Warren. Maybe that should be our next move, making a full scale warren like a Hobbit Hole to live in. It would baffle any enemy, at least. Sidling up to a warm chest of down feather and enormous heat, I sigh as I slip off into dreams. Nothing should happen for a while, right?

 

)0)||(0(

A week passes us by pretty darn quickly, the snow piling up and effectively blocking off the entrance when not tended to regularly. I eat a lot of fish, more than I probably should, and some shell fish and what little roots we have left. Thankfully, I do consume what I figure is my weight in seaweed, praying I don't get scurvy or something equally horrible.

Everyone is getting sick of fish, even if it has only been a week. Fish for breakfast, lunch, and supper will cause that kind of reaction, I assume. Still, it's food and we're not going hungry. That's always a plus.

The dawning of the next day, though, the eighth day, brings unexpected tidings. A loud, guttural roar of an Orc sounds out, my little family instantly on alert and staking out the perimeter. I rush as quick as I can to the door, my usual entourage with me as I try and force myself through the snow. It's not working, though a forceful flash of _Overheat_ opens a decent dent that is soon widened again and again until I can see sand of the beach underfoot.

It is an Orc, but not Thrall. Not that I expected him again, not this little out of the way place, but this guy was no less imposing and not someone I remember seeing. Then one of the guards from the previous visit stalks into view, looking every which way. Laughing warmly, I wave my arm, grabbing the attention of both. “It's too cold to be out! Come on in! The fire is running hot!”

The guard grins and starts back the way he came with a hand up, a finger pointing to the sky. It takes a few minutes before he is back in view, a sack over his shoulder bulging with what I assume to be traveling rations and all that. Little did I know, let me tell you. He hands it over to the sullen looking Orc, the guy not even moving until the other, after once again trotting out of view, then back with another sack, kicks him with a high yelp on the lips of the kicked.

I smother a laugh with my hands, shivering quite violently. Instantly the air around me warms as my two boys overheat the area to great effect. Patting them both on their cheeks in thanks, I wait for our guests. “Don't tell me you took a wrong turn,” I tease, leading them back the way we had come. “I hope my little abode isn't on any normal routes – that could be dangerous for us.”

The Orc guard from before grins with a wink. “No wrong turn, little human. Delivery from Lord Thrall and brat Rhakish for you. Lots of good things, I promise.”

Waving that away, I direct them to the fire. “You two are turning gray and blue! Warm up before showing off how silly you are for frolicking in the snow just to deliver things.”

The Orc guard barks a laugh, pushing the still pouting Orc beside him on his way. “Ah, what we do for a friend, little human, it is ridiculous, yes?”

Smiling at him, I sit slowly. While not having grown much in size, I feel heavier than before by at least a stone. I know it's all in my head, especially with how tired it makes me being pregnant, but little does it change the feeling. Immediately, I am sat in a warm, feathery lap, a warm head of fire on my thighs as I lean back and relax.

My cloak must have fallen open because the brat of an Orc is focusing on me intently – actually, on my belly. I rub the bump there, no silk or fur to hinder me. Yup, it's in the open. Yawning with the constant need to sleep rushing over me, I smile a little. “Please ignore me if I fall asleep where I sit – I am always tired, it seems. And, please, call me Lass.”

The Orc guard is very suddenly alert, almost protective of my situation. I snort at him, waving at my body. “I am pregnant, dear, not broken or some such nonsense. I will be fine.” He is... not quite pleased with that answer, probably already knowing how I have come to be here. Which I still don't have a name for. Ah, I'll remember to ask eventually. “So, what does bring you here? If I am not living on part of a trade route, you have come well out of your way to find me again.”

The Orc guard stands momentarily, bowing. “I am Kruri Warhand, Lady Lass. With me is Thudran Tuskfist, come to be taught as you have taught young Rhakish.”

I blink, bewildered. Well, then. “But... I only taught him how to make seaweed – badly, I might add. He and I wore more of his efforts than what was on the grass mat, you realize.”

There is a great bellow of laughter from the friendly guard, the male slapping the younger and as yet quiet Orc on the shoulder. “Aye, but he has learned humility, generosity, and a new kind of wariness when speaking his words. It will keep him alive much longer than learning to bellow and bluster like most younglings his age and forge connections he may have not made otherwise.”

I blush. “Well, that's high praise indeed.” I sigh, rubbing my face. “My life is now going to be complicated, isn't it?”

Kruri grins with a devilish glint. “Aye, you're dealing with Orc politics now.”

)0)||(0(

It turns out that the sacks are full of easily preserved food stuffs, a bit of dried fruit, and some much appreciated clothing. Squealing with joy, I hop off my comfy spot, pluck up a too large gown-dress-thing, and high off to the Warren to change into something longer, warmer, and less thread bare. As predicted, the clothing was well past my toes, too large around the bust, and the sleeves hung over my fingers by a good foot or so, but I was much warmer and could take in most of it while wearing it and then apply that to the rest of my new and improved wardrobe.

Waddling over the hem and out of the Warren, I smile brilliantly, picking up the hem to quickly walk to Kruri. Without hesitation, I hug his neck, careful of the spikes and buckles of his armour. “Thank you! This means so much and now I can actually _change clothes_ , heck yes!” Pulling back, I wipe a tear from my suddenly filled eyes. “Dratted hormones. Now I'm going to be all teary eyed and gooey.”

A snort from the Orc has me grinning while wiping my face. “Ah, Lass, a lady can't help her joy. My wife would box my ears if I didn't do my best to care for a pregnant, eh, _fem_.”

Rolling my eyes, I curl back up in fire warm arms, sighing as my body soaks the heat up greedily. “Not glass, just a pregnant human. Don't treat me like I'm going to break or I will kick your shins, you hear me?”

I watch as several Pokemon wince, one or two even rubbing said shins in remembrance. I will not be coddled yet, you hear me! I will not! Still, being snuggled is not the same thing and I shamelessly take advantage of getting all the warmth I want through body heat. Coddling can come later after I have gotten to the point that I don't care or just plain want it.

Kruri laughs, slapping his knee before leaning back. “So, Lass. Where are you from?”

I snort at the information fishing. “Not from here. As in, not even of this planet. A bit of an accident with a horde of mentally unstable Alphabet Soup Pokemon of Crazy landed me here. I have my _own_ Unknown Pokemon, but who knows if they'll pop up any time soon.”

He's quiet a moment, a contemplative look on his face. “We Orcs are... Shamans, speakers of souls and spirits. I have conversed with many in the past few days – they all speak of you and what you mean, a wind of change. I do not understand how yet, for you are one person with few ties to this world and I am trying to understand my ancestors.”

I chuckle, leaning to pat his knee. “Honey, no one understands their ancestors no matter what world you live in or on. Oh, they'll run you for a loop, though, trying to teach you something, have no doubt of that. I think it amuses them to see us living trying to decipher their knowledge into something legible for our less expanded minds.”

He looks at me, brows drawn. Looking for something. I don't know if he finds it because Mount Thudran erupts with a bellowing snarl. “WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS HUMAN? WHY ARE WE HERE INSTEAD OF TRAINING? WHAT DOES A STUPID HUMAN WHORE HAVE TO OFFER ME THAT OUR LEADER COULD NOT?”

Kruri moves fast, lightning in a bottle, knocking the foul mouthed heathen of an Orc across the dome and right through one wall into the snow. I would have missed it if not for having trained dozens of Electric Types in the past. It's amazing what kind of speed fury gives you. Still, they made a hole in the wall. I raise a brow. “Thank you, kindly, for putting a giant hole in the only shelter I have. No, seriously, thanks for that.”

Any drier and I may give a desert a run for it's riches.

A deeply sheepish look comes over his face, red staining his cheeks. Sighing and patting his knee again, I look to the Orc coming back in through the hole, jealous rage all over his features – why help a pathetic human over your own kind, right? Well, time to nip that in the bud.

Getting help standing, I march right over to him and poke him in the chest, my three guardians around me without hesitation. “Alright, you listen up and you listen well. I am a human. I am a girl. I am lost in a place that is not my home. I did not ask for anything to be given to me, but I figured if your Leader and Chieftain who is a pretty awesome person in his own right is willing to be friends with me for helping a child when I didn't have to, so be it! I never, ever ask for hand outs! I am willing to give up comfort if I need to to help someone, human or otherwise! I don't know what bug crawled up your bum, but you need to put your head on straight and learn something: _I won't take your crap_! I refuse to! I am receiving gifts for taking in a child freezing in the cold and keeping him well and safe despite that I have next to _nothing_ to offer! I have been in this world _TWO MONTHS_ , one of which has been snowing with plants and creatures that are unfamiliar! I am _bloody well PREGNANT_! I am trying to keep my body healthy enough that I won't kill my unborn child while feeding over twenty mouths, protect them from freezing to death, and all this is after starting out with not even the clothes on my back! I won't have you bad mouthing me, my family, or my friends! _NOW STRAIGHTEN UP AND ACT LIKE THE ADULT YOU ARE OR SO HELP ME, I WILL MAKE YOU STAND IN THE CORNER LIKE I WOULD A TODDLER_!”

Turning to Kruri in a smart and angry fashion, I stalk over, face most likely a storm cloud of unhappy emotions. “I'm going to bed early, dear. That tired me out more than I figured it would.” Giving a small wave, I gather a second dress, only squeaking a little when Lu plucks be up bridal style and carries me to the Warren. I am almost instantly asleep. Drat my tired body.

)0)||(0(

Morning comes with chills, my too big dress having fallen off one shoulder. I sit up, pulling it back into place as I set about altering the other one, a... white one? Bleached too, lovely and soft, cotton. A heavy weave that is going to be harder to sew but exactly what I will need for the weather.

Sleeves are fast, easy, the neckline a bit trickier. I add darts at the bust and take in several inches on both sides, holding it to me to check. Good enough. Now, the long process of the hem. Easily and literally slipping from the first one by pulling my arms in, I pull the other on, sighing at the significantly better fit, my bust actually filling the top out a little now. Huh, they're growing. Shrugging away the knowledge, I stand slowly, the hem again falling too far. I, however, use my toes to mark the length, bending to grab it up and then move as close to one inch up from there, setting a stitch to keep it exactly where I need it.

Plucking up the rest of the trailing fabric, I make my way to the fire pit, fish wrapped in seaweed and... a jar of canned peaches sitting close by. I nearly dart for the peaches, my mouth watering at the thought of them. Stabbing my needle through the neckline of my white dress, I snatch up the glass holder, popping the top and using my fingers to pluck up the first slice near the top. Ambrosia, pure sweet ambrosia. I must have made a sound because Kruri is peeking in through the new “window” with a look. “Ah, good morrow, milady!”

Waving a hand absently, I continue eating the peaches, sipping the sweet juices as I wait for the fish to finish. Blue and black arms pluck me up and set me in a warm lap that isn't half as hot as I would like, but appreciated all the same. I snuggle up, demolishing peaches daintily.

Kruri with a less sullen but no less quiet Thudran comes around the dome, a sodden Blaziken and Infernape trailing behind, _Overheating_ to dry themselves off and releasing some much appreciated warmth into the dome. Without hesitation, they sit beside me, reaching into the fire to grab up the fish and hand them around those at the fire. I finally notice a blue lump the size of me on one end of the large pit, Typhlosion sleeping hard in the flames on his bed of coals. Rolling my eyes and ignoring his habit from home, I nibble lightly on my fish.

“Thank you for the peaches,” I murmur with an embarrassed heat filling my face. “I think I may have eaten them all, though. Or, well most of them.” The jar is nearly empty, only two or so peach slices left, the juice all gone. Kruri chuckles at me, winking.

“Think nothing of it, milady! It was brought for you and your brood of unusual beasts-”

I hold up a hand immediately, a hard look creeping into my eyes. “First things first, Kruri. These are _beings_ , not beasts. They think for themselves well enough and are closer to my or your intelligence that some beast. In fact, some are literal geniuses in their fields, smarter on a whole than a good portion of people I know with a healthy dose of Common Sense. Call them monsters, call them creatures call them beings, but never a beast.”

It takes a moment for him to resume, eyes a little wide at my venomous tone. Clearing his throat, he started again, hesitant. “And what, pray tell, is a beast to you?”

“A thing that is unable to think, incapable of making a choice in their favor outside of hunt for food, water, and find shelter. Everything knows that, even I know that, but it is not more than basics for myself or my Pokemon. A beast can have a family unit, yes, but that is in favor of the unit and not of itself, pure instincts that are dumb to thought. My Pokemon are here with me in favor not only of themselves but of me. I raised a good portion of them from the egg, yes, but that does not mean I refused them their own choices. To go or stay. It is their _choice_! They are not pack animals or unit oriented, not even in the wild, yet many stay with me in this mess of a family because they love me and each other, they understand each other and are willing to deal with differences with their very _nature_. A Pokemon of Fire is not inclined to be friendly with a Pokemon of Water because water can and often does kill them. They can, however, _think_ and realize that a friend would not hurt them despite their vast differences. They can rationalize that fear of pain and death with the knowledge that the other isn't out to hurt them – a wild beast can do _no such thing_.”

Huffing now, heart thumping against my ribs, I finish my fish and two bits of peaches off in an angry tizzy, ignoring my guests. I am so angry right now and for no real good reason. I swallow my last bite with a tight throat, tears welling in my eyes from the sudden, stupid bout of anger over an honest mistake. Sniffling, I turn to the Orcs, the younger one still wide-eyed even as Kruri sighs at my face. Oh, what a face it must be.

Hiccuping, I open my mouth with nothing willing to fall out. Where is my apology? Surely those angry words didn't swallow them all up. Taking a shaky breath, I try again, only to give a sad little keen. Oh no! I'm going to _cry_ and I don't want to cry! Covering my face with my hands, I curl into Lu, a low sob catching in my throat.

“I-I'm _sorry_...” I manage before I start to sob uncontrollably, damn the upheaval of my day. Before these two had come, I was relatively fine, only feeling overly emotional for short, ignorable bouts. Now I'm spewing vitriolic fury and drowning everyone with my tears. And I feel terrible about both which fuels _more_ tears and I am so upset over _nothing_ , darn it!

Warm bodies press close, my heartache a little less with each stroke of my hair and face and just all over. I sigh, snuggling close to my current cushion, pressing a kiss against a furred jaw as I settle in properly. Tears leave me exhausted, my full belly for the first time in ages soothing me even more. I'm deeply asleep before I know it, blinking back to awareness after too much time has passed. It's close to noon.

And I'm still being held, but not in the same way or even by the same Pokemon. Cloak under me, fur wrapped around my body like a burrito and sat in the lap of Blaziken, nestled against his chest, I realize I can probably sleep another eternity. Not that I'm going to – there is too much to do.

“Ngh, let me up,” I whine not unlike a little kid, wiggling in my confines. There is an amused huff, the bird not even deigning to answer such a request. Pouting, I look up with big, soulful eyes. “Please?”

He blushes! I smile, pressing a kiss to his neck. “At least my arms? I need to prepare more seaweed and check on everyone and make sure Goodra isn't dried out or frozen solid.”

There is a long moment before my arms are free, yet I'm not moved to the working stone and no one comes over. _“You are stressing yourself – let us take care of you, mistress. Already a full belly and deep sleep has helped with how dark your eyes had become. So rest, we are capable, are we not?”_

Ooooh, dirty pool. “I didn't give that angry speech so you could run roughshod over me, you know.” Wow do I sound petulant. I grimace. “Oh, gracious heavens, I sound like a spoiled brat! What in the world is _wrong_ with me?”

“Oh, you're just pregnant, milady!”

Great, another galoot to hover now. I glare at his sunny smile, his large form easily toting in a tree trunk stripped of bark. Snorting at him, I roll my eyes. “You've had a pregnant wife, haven't you?” I accuse with a sharp finger. “Don't you pawn your cuddly husband drivel on me, I will kick your butt!”

There is a laugh from him, echoing from the younger male, who immediately shuts his mouth as if trying to stay angry. It isn't working all that well and I stick my tongue out at him. Kruri does smile, dropping his tree trunk with a ground shaking _thud_. “Ah, you wound me, milady! Such terrible wounds, can't you see?”

If I roll my eyes any more, they'll roll right out of my head, I swear it. So I settle for a droll look, brow raising into my hairline. “Make sure to bandage them so you don't bleed, then.”

And so goes the rest of my day, waited on hand and foot and ready to beat in some heads and watching the two Orcs drag in tree after tree, my head hurting over the implications of doing such. I sigh, kicking my burrito feet and wiggling my burrito arms. “I am going to pee in your lap if you don't unwrap me right now and let me scoot off to do my business. Right now.”

After a two second silence, there is a mad scramble, my bindings releasing and I shoot off out the door, cloak left behind and too long dress held high. It's some minutes before I come back, pink cheeked from the intense cold and feeling about ten times better. I'm fairly warm still, I'm relieved, and I see food waiting for me. All is good in the world.

“So, you two, what is with the trees? And don't tell me those are logs, please don't. They are trees. Long, heavy, full-sized trees minus the limbs.”

Kruri takes my accusing tone in stride, smiling. “Well, your... ah, hole in the ground?”

“Warren, actually,” I supply. “Are you going to help me make a Hobbit Hole?”

There is a moment of pure confusion before I see it literally passed off as a pregnant woman thing which, yes, is annoying. But... I can use this later. Oh, they have just given me a key to a box they don't want opened. So I ignore the blatant idiocy of the Orcs, the Pokemon looking at me warily in their stead. Smart boys, really.

“Well, if we're expanding the Warren, I have some ideas that need to be implemented.” I pick a bit of charcoal and go to the working table, drawing out the plans from the side and top view. “I want two rooms to branch off the first tunnel, nearly ten feet down from the present floor-”

“ _Why_ do you want to do that?” interrupts the brat, Thudran. I poke him.

“The ceiling to the room I use now _freezes over_. I have woken to icicles hanging off the roof. No. Dig deeper to escape the winter freeze. But as I was saying,” I murmur distractedly, continuing my pictures, “ten feet deeper. I may have to keep Mamoswine in a room, so it needs to be a wide corridor with tall ceilings to begin with – the current room is _just_ large enough for Mo to stand in if he has to, with little room to move, but that isn't helpful. From there. After five feet deeper on a gentle decline, three large rooms connected to each other all the way across like this, and two rooms off the middle and another two rooms off of them with a looping corridor that connects to the outer rooms and the two rooms further up. Escape routes in case of tunnel collapse, mudslides in rain, or any number of things.

“There is going to be a side room right here with a bathing room, routed from the underground spring Azumarill has assured me is in the area, keeping the water fresh and clean. The kitchen will need a set of pipes to circulate the air so we don't suffocate from smoke and a vent will need to be placed every five to ten feet to keep the air viable for any length of time. This also keeps people from suffocating if there is a cave in and we have to dig them or ourselves out. We will also need a 'backdoor' for escaping purposes – the Warren is going to be tall and quite uncomfortably large for any serious blockage. We will be setting up an underground forest at some point too, a few _Sunnyday_ at a large crystal and we'll have a sun that is renewable at the drop of a hat. That will help provide food stuffs in the winter so that I won't starve and my Pokemon will have something to do to entertain themselves so they don't set a forest on fire by accident or something equally ridiculous.”

I look up, some seriously gobsmacked faces staring at me and my many level drawings. I blink. “Okay, what? Are ten foot tall ceilings unable to be done or something?”

Absolute, stunned _silence_.

Well, I still got it.

)0)||(0(

After much explaining, a good night's rest, and another round of “how did you even think of that”s that were starting to get annoying – I'm eighteen, not stupid – I start rummaging through the sacks. Lots and lots of glorious food, smoked meats, veggies and fruits that are canned and dried and all manner of things, a cooking pot and tripod made of a decent metal and only a few dings, a ladle and spoon set to match, a large mismatched set of plates and utensils, and a bundle of clothing all too large and in need of taking in. I can handle that. Though I am spying a large hole in the packing called pants or breeches or whatever they are called here. I'll have to make some with the dress scraps – I'll certainly have enough with two of each color.

And a coat, since that doesn't seem to be a thing here. Maybe I'll start a new fad?

“Well, that's one sack down. On to the next one!” I crow, crawling over lamely, the dress repeatedly getting underneath me and nearly disrobing me with it's unaltered neckline and too big status. Eh, I'll fix it soon. Cloth, cloth, sweet smelling herbs... meant for bedding, I think? A large needle and thread set, bone and metal in a case, some jewelry that I have no idea what to do with, and... what is that? Obviously an egg, no doubt, but, ah, quite large. Larger than any Pokemon egg, that's for sure. It also shimmers, which is weird.

“Kruriiiiii,” I call, caution all in my tone. “What is this? And don't say it's an egg, I can see that. But what is it?”

Silence and then... “A mount?”

I quirk a brow as I lift the egg gently from the sack, holding it close and warm to my body. “No ,really? Let's pretend I have no idea _what_ you're talking about and go from there. It's an egg. A mount's egg at that. Clarify.”

So he did, going into a long winded speech about the wonders of a good mount and how hard they were to find and on and on and on, but giving little real knowledge. I massage my brow with a free hand, listening to the cowpies pile higher and higher. Different kinds, where to find them, what they did and didn't do, who had one... but _what_ was _this one_ and how do I keep it alive. End of questions.

“Does anyone else actually listen to your cowpie production or are you going to answer the questions I need answering without traveling along the vale, through the woods, across the river, and off to grandmother's house we go?” I finally ask, tuckered out from just listening.

He stops talking entirely, jaw still flapping for a moment before he laughs, head back and belly rolling. Wow, just now did I notice he was without chest plate or tunic and his abs dance when he's laughing this hard. It's kind of fun to watch because you can't help but wonder if his muscles are fighting with each other or not. Snorting at my thoughts and the lust I'm feeling right now for some furred and feathered lovers of my own, I stand and walk over, smacking him on the shoulder with little effect other than another round of gut busting guffaws. So I kick him right in the knee, the yelp music to my ears.

“Riddle me this, Kruri: What is the egg, does it need heat, and what will it eat?”

Calming himself down, he takes the egg with a wink, holds it up to catch some light from the very top of the dome, and blinks. “Cloud serpent, yes, and meat.”

“Would setting it in the fire harm it or help it?”

He takes a minute. “Ah... help?”

Taking the egg back, I set it in the coals around the edge, knowing Typhlosion will come over sooner or later to be a lazy sod and burn in the heat. With any luck, he'll take to the egg and love all over it like some doting uncle or big brother. “That is _all_ I needed to know. Thank you. Carry on, I've got a Warren to finish before too much longer and getting the ceilings done before winter melt would be nice. Chop chop!”

)0)||(0(

Thudran seems to be coming around, much calmer now than before and slowly unbending his stout and angry view of the world. I have no real idea why this is, either. Or why he's taken to following me around when not working on the lead tunnel down into the matrix of warrens the Warren will become. Oh, the two Orcs were beside themselves at the sight of the tall, thick grass I usually sleep on at night, my two slumbering Grass Pokemon exuding their natural earth powers with little effort. In fact, it takes more effort to keep the energy in!

But anyway, after knocking them from a stupor, I had them start digging, forcing a sits bath on them each night to clean the mud and sweat from them – they stink! They have, however, made decent time in less than three weeks. Which reminds me.

“Hey, Lu? Has it been thirty days since Golduck arrived?”

Wide eyes are telling and I look up just in time to see a flash of light and a red and white ball plop at my feet. I sigh, hand to my face. Gash _darn_ it all. Well, there is no helping it. I pick it up and pop it open to see Gardevoir, big ruby eyes searching for me frantically before a cry ripples from _his_ lips. Oh dear. I'm encased in a bear hug before I can move, a squeak leaving my lips.

“ _You were gone! It's been three hours and the professor was worried and went to look and when he came back by himself, we started calling everyone, even your mother, and it has been just AWFUL! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where did those Unknown take you? Do you know where we are?”_

I blink before smiling at my dear friend, reaching around to rub along his feminine back and pressing a kiss to his white cheek, silently pouting about the fact that he is taller than I am. Dee is one of my “special snowflakes” who on occasion suffers from some serious gender dysphoria. It almost always happens around Spring – the mating period of his kind when Wild. When with a Party or a Trainer, a Pokemon can opt for some suppressants. This is perfect for Pokemon like Dee – not such a good thing he is here, though. And Dee is a  _he_ by choice (though he is a  _she_ when she wants to be) but a very non-dominant  _he_ who is so gay, he cries rainbows and glitter. Usually. Until mating season when he seeks out female companions. Which in turn freaks him out on so many levels. He feels like  _he_ is the egg bearer, a fem with needs that can't be fulfilled... 

I let my head thump on his shoulder. Oh crap.

“Dee, baby, we're not on the right world, planet, or what-have-you. We're someplace _other_ and I haven't found a way to get back yet.” I take a breath and one step back, holding his shoulders in the palms of my hands. “Baby, we don't have suppressants or any way to make them. It's winter now, but I give it another three to five months and it will be Spring. Will you be able to handle that?” 

Did you know that a Gardevoir can become translucent? They can when scared enough. Dee is terrified of mating season. Female Gardevoir, Kirilia, or Ralts don't take to him too well. Wrapping an arm around his neck, I rub my cheek on his – a showing of family, solidarity, companionship. His hands flail until they touch my baby bump, his entire body stilling.

“ _You smell of Pokemon and sex and eggs, Lass... Is this what I think it is?”_

I kiss his brow before letting go, allowing him to see my body in a modified dress that is entirely too comfortable, my belly a warm mound not unlike a hill in the green of the cotton cloth. I smile as I take his hand, guiding it to my body. “I think so. I don't know what went wrong – or  _ right _ in this case, but there you have it. And, if I am capable, I will, ah...” I blush a bit, well aware that there is most likely an audience. “I will let you mate me, okay? No vicious fem Pokemon who would hurt you, just me. I know it scares you and your lover isn't here to make this better and I can't help that. But if we figure out a solution for three months from now, you might not be as scared.” 

He's silent a moment, hand on my belly and rubbing, as if trying to understand. It takes him a while to come to a sort or standoff with his urges and needs, as if staring at an abyss with a long way down and no light at the bottom. When he moves, it is slow, hesitant, before he places his lips on mine. A gentle, platonic kiss. I barely move, letting him lead along in a kind of desperate need to figure something out. Nothing too big happens, just a light dusting of rose along those cheeks.

“ _I think I can... I can do that. I love you, so I'm not really all that scared,”_ he whispers. I chuckle as I hug him tight. 

“Liar, liar, hem on fire,” I tease, sensing his unease, and yet the normal teasing helps. Before long, he's laughing, the voice smoothing from the masculine drawl to a more feminine purr. Ah. She's trying to get it together, then. “Ah, that's my girl. No worries, okay? If we're lucky, your mister darling heart will show up before then.”

Dee, as  _ she _ is now, smiles warmly, snuggling close. I sigh, running my hand along her neck before looking over to see a bewildered look on Kruri's face. I wave him on, the Orc quick to wander off even as he looks to be in deep thought. My other Pokemon gather close, Inferno and Blaze clapping Dee's shoulders in a show of solidarity, Lu winking at the now blushing feminine figure. I hum happily before taking her hand in mine and tugging Inferno along with the other one. “Time for a nap, I think.” 

)0)||(0(

It is a few days later when the corridor and the second room to the Warren is completely dug out, the two Orcs coming over to try and figure out what to do with the room since all it has done now are the support struts. I grin a little deviously. Might as well keep them too busy to comment on the fact that I have non-human lovers now that they know for sure. Or, at least _one_ knows.

“Alright, you're kind of done with it – so you _think_. Well, is there any way to make planks with the trees that are still all over the floor of the dome?” I ask.

Kruri is still giving me weird looks, ones that garner Thudran's attention even as he replies. “Yes, of course. It is not too difficult over all.”

I grin wider, too many teeth showing. “Then get to it, tiger. I need planks as tall as each room and enough smaller bits to fill in the floors. And don't forget the steps for the corridor, of course. Or the ceilings. _And_ we have to create vents, right? Well, if you find the time after Spring Thaw to contact someone with the tools and equipment I'll need, I will fix some flaps and such to A) keep them from being noticed and B) control the amount of heat and cool that leave the rooms.”

There is a pause before Thudran groans and Kruri is slapping a hand to his face at the mere thought of how long this is going to take.

They are going to need reinforcements.

)0)||(0(

The second room of the Warren is finished in time for a severe blizzard to encase the entire dome in a thick layer of ice. It groans and squeals with weight and I watch the top most point in worry. With two arches and one door set in place though not dug out just yet, the large 30'x30' room will be just large enough to house us all – barely.

I, on one hand, am not really up for sharing room with anyone not of the “Rut The Trainer” club – on the other, I don't want to be squashed or the reason for someone being squashed by the large amounts of snow and ice accumulating on the dome. Thudran and Kruri work around the clock with several of my Pokemon to get the next corridor and thus next room cleared out, enough planks lined up to get another four rooms and a corridor sealed. The large door in the second room is the one I want them to concentrate on.

My Water Types need to get out of the pool before something finds out it is there.

_I_ would be helping but for one reason – I'm bulging with a full belly, slightly bumpy when one runs a hand over it. I didn't think about it then, but right now, I'm getting a strange premonition. I'm carrying  _eggs_ . Oh, you heard right. I would probably be a wee bit more freaked out myself if I didn't have so much to do. I'm pregnant with eggs – so what. I've got Pokemon to check on, Orcs to keep fed, and a Warren to build. I don't have time to wonder how this is going to work. 

(Only, I do and I'm wanting that water room done for more than one reason. These eggs – they feel soft when I press on my tummy, shell-less and delicate. I have working theories on why this is, but I won't know until these little ones get here.)

“Kruri,” I say aloud as he wanders by. I'm still watching the dome, a feeling in the pit of my stomach churning with acid. “Get a door on the front room. Big, sturdy, and round. Dig out just enough to fit it in.”

He's silent a moment as he looks at me before staring up. His eyes widen, a look of comprehension filtering through. It doesn't take him ten minutes to get the planks quietly set up, a few being tossed into the salty, damaging water of the Pool, the boards soon heated with several scalds and the wood bending into a strong curve in the ground. Around the main entrance, everyone is digging or hauling or cutting wood, stone, and half-frozen dirt.

No knob, hinges, or anything of the sort, just a cover that should keep the front room from being buried under ice and snow. It will have to be either redone or be expanded upon when the danger is over, but this is serious. My two fliers are trying to rouse the electric spider, Galvantula not moving. Did he already freeze solid? Fear curves under my ribs and around my heart at the thought. He is a second generation from my now deceased Galva – she had been old when I caught her, and barely lasted five years as a companion before succumbing to battle weariness. If I loose him, I loose the only Pokemon from the small clutch that I have from her.

Talonflame is trying to warm the electric spider up with no success. The door behind me is nearly done and the dome is starting to slowly cave, a ice made scream shrilling through the air. The dome is coming down and we won't be able to keep the Pool safe. Kingdra is going to be trapped alone unless one of the others stays with him. Galvantula is going to be squished if we can't get him going. Kruri is getting everyone down into the tunnel and room, including Mamoswine. The hoof beats of Ponyta, Zebrastrika, and Keldeo are low and muffled as they hurry down the tunnel last, Talonflame giving up on the spider as he swoops down into the darkness with a cry.

A large hand falls to my shoulder, Kruri pulling me close as he ushers me down into the tunnel, Thudran closing the portal after we climb through. It is dark but for Zebrastrika and Ponyta in the front room of the Warren, deep shadows flowing seamlessly into pitch black. The thunderous crack of ice against the howling of the wind and the screaming rub of jagged edges sliding against one another signal that we are lucky in our timing. Hand on my bulging belly, I lean against Kruri, his skin like a furnace on my cool face as I silently cry.

Then the world shakes as ice and snow and wind break what has been our shelter for nearly four months, bringing down the dome. A low keening, living scream is muffled by the snow as Galvantula is hurtled into the ground under feet of icy death. I cry out, hands reaching to the portal as if to open the too heavy door with my small hands. I don't move because I can't, my heart thumping against my ribs.

This world is taking its first casualty and I can't do anything about it.

)0)||(0(

It is a somber three days before we stop hearing the screaming of the wind. Good news, we can try and open the door now.

So I sit in the tunnel with Lu, Inferno, Blaze, and Dee to watch what's happening. Kruri, Thudran, and Mamoswine are gearing up to push and push _hard_ – there is little doubt that the ice and snow have piled on deeply – and I am back here for the safety of myself and my eggs. Which, with three days of little else to do other than think and tell stories, I have come to analyze myself. I find a bit of my own mind surprising.

(Like actually having a crush on a Darkrai as a kid, then a Hitmonlee not long after. I have only had one human crush and he ended up being a douche canoe.)

And, well, having _eggs_ , while weird, isn't the craziest thing to happen to me. Not even being transported to another world is that crazy in the end – not after Hunter J and all of the amazing Pokemon Legendaries I have met, not to mention the poachers usually after said Pokemon. So. Am I alright with the whole being pregnant by Pokemon? Pretty much. Is it still weird that they knocked me up? You bet your bum it is. Not like I'm _complaining_ , heck no!

But as I watch two Orcs and one of my largest Pokemon move what has to be several tons worth of snow and debris with a wooden portal, I wonder how my babies will do in this world. I've been so _lucky_ so far, finding friends instead of enemies. Those _Night Elves_ as Thudran was so happy to tell me about once I asked and these Orcs... It could have been so much worse. I could have been found out by so many other peoples, some that are so terrifying just from the description that I have chills just remembering.

Dee shifts beside me, curling over until her head is on my thigh, her dress flaps spread like scattered flower petals from her dainty body. She is mesmerized by my bump now that the shock has worn off. She's still a little scared about mating, but I have done my best to calm those fears. These past three days with a clinging Dee has helped her settle. Once she's comfortable again, she will allow herself to be a he again. I'm hoping that is soon for her sake – being so scared or worried isn't good for her.

With a low, stressed groan, the door shifts slightly, the sound of cracking ice music. It's not too thick, then. There is a yell outside that we were not expecting, a low guttural language I recognize but is too far from me for my Aura to pick up. Thudran is giving a big grin as he whoops, Kruri chuckling as he too gives an excited fist pump. The two get back to the portal, Mamoswine rolling his eyes before stepping back a few good paces and then ramming the wood. It gives with a crack like thunder, groaning as it tips up and then falling over itself into deep snow. The light of late midday greets us, overcast and bland white-gray with the stark black of branches broken and splintered littering around the hole in a circle. Our dome, gone.

I whirl around ignoring the oncoming Orcs, looking for the bright yellow of Galvantula. I find it, along with a lot of red. I gasp, hands going to my mouth. Oh, Vahn. Eyes misting over, I carefully climb over ice and webbing, kneeling beside my sweetheart, my hands shaking. He is _dead_ , his body crushed in a million bits and frozen. White clings to him like a mantle, obscuring so much of the damage and for that I am grateful. Wiping my hands along his fuzzy, lifeless head, I come in contact with something that I wasn't expecting.

It's a spider's egg sack. Small for a Galvantula, it is much too large for a normal spider. Hope rises in me even as tears stream down my face. Reaching to take it from the cold hold of Vahn, I hold it up. Sure enough, while small, these are eggs of a Pokemon. Are the beasts here compatible with Pokemon?It sure seems so with this as the witness of such a joining. Then I pause, my breath stuttering.

These precious, precious eggs have been out in the cold for so long unprotected! I don't even know if they are alive at this point and pull them to my body under my cloak. With one arm around the sticky sack, I stand, situating the sticky strings around my hip like a pouch. Once I let go, it hangs with ease, no strain on the threads at all. It will have to do – putting them near a fire right now would surely kill all of them immediately. What precious cargo I now carry along with my own body full to the brim with soft eggs of Pokemon.

“Lass?”

I turn to see Thudran there, his eyes panicking when he realizes I'm crying ( _again_ , dash it'all) before marshaling his instinctive fear of boo-hooing females. I laugh a little when he picks me up, my head laying over his heart, the strong throb of it comforting as he easily steps across the debris and around the ice and snow drifts that are surely as tall as I am. I shiver a bit, that large arm curling tighter as he hoists me high, his chest rumbling with worry as I feel the shock settling in. This isn't good, for myself or the eggs. I need to get out of this funk – but I'm not sure if I can.

I don't even feel the large cloak being settled around my body, wrapping me warmly as I close my eyes and mourn. The shout of surprise followed by a loud splash isn't even stimulating... but the sound of sweet, living laughter from my Water Pokemon is like sweet music. I pay attention, sitting up in the arm carrying me more like a child than an adult, looking over with red eyes to see Azumarill and Golduck helping an Orc from the frigid waters, Swampert rolling in laughter as Kingdra toots a war cry with a red lump on his nose. I choke, a hand going to my mouth as I start to laugh myself, a little hysterical but much better than being numb.

“I... I'm so scared,” I whimper through a giggle, Thudran stilling at my words. “What will I do if I loose them all? How will I keep going if my strange, silly family is gone?”

A large hand pets my side and back, stilling on my belly. “You'll do what you must,” he murmurs. “For this one if no one else.”

I think about it, really think. It's... frightening in ways I didn't even know I could understand. I haven't been without a Pokemon in over eight years, constant, comforting companions that help me through _everything_ thrown my way. I think about what we have become, lovers as much as friends. I think about my babies, eggs piled tight inside my body and growing every day. I put my hand over Thudran's, a small little smile of love and adoration curving the tips. “I would live for my little ones so that I might one day tell them so much.”

He smiles at me, tusks protruding and mouth too large in a wide face. It's adorable and I hug his head as we finish our way over to a very tall Orc, skin almost ashen with cold. I look at him as he passes over me, like he isn't seeing me. I narrow my eyes, Kruri from across the clearing going pale as I get mutinous.

(DAMN THESE SEESAW HORMONES, OH MY GRAVY!)

Planting a hand on my hip opposite the egg sack, I stare at the Orc until he actually looks at me. Then I smile – it's not a nice smile.

“Hello, blind eyes, it would be lovely to meet you if you actually had the manners of a two year old throwing a tantrum, but I guess I can't expect much from a chauvinistic prick like you, can I?” Thudran nearly drops me in shock. I pat his shoulder. “You can put me down, sweety. I might have height disadvantage, but at least I don't have a visual impairment.”

Kruri groans loud enough that I can hear him clear across the perimeter of what was once my dome sanctuary. Oh, he can hear us _just_ fine, like most of the Orcs gaping at me as I enthusiastically insult their leader. Thudran chokes on what I suspect is a laugh having gotten used to my sarcastic vitriol. “I don't think I should. You might just kick him in the shins or something equally unwise. Crazy pregnant women are going to be the death of me.”

I turn away from the Orc leader casually, like he is nothing to me. I do give Thudran the stink eye. “Oh? I thought I was the only pregnant female you knew.”

“You are,” he agrees with a nod. “And that is why I said I might be put in death or do situations. You are very scary when left to your own devices.”

I laugh, hugging his neck and kissing his brow like a sister or mother would. “Oh, do go on. You're flattering me.” He laughs this time even as he steps a bit back. The leader is getting mighty red in the face, angry as a wet hen. Patting Thudran's cheek, I wink. “Do put me down. I have things to do if I'm to get this back into working order. I might have lost one of my own, but that doesn't mean that I stop. My other members still need me and I have a burial to set up.”

Being sure to turn and keep me out of kicking distance of this Orc I don't know, _my_ Orc sets me down gently. I kiss Thudran's brow again, curling my cloak and the heavy furs draping over my form close after a quick flash of my rounded belly at the Orc glaring daggers at me. Twirling from them, I step closer to Kruri who has his face in his hand, head shaking. Chuckling at him, I stand right in front of him, the Orcs around him blinking at my fearless attitude. Being just barely taller than their waist, I can see why they would think me a shrinking violet. The two who have been living with me know so much better than that.

“How soon can we clear out the ice and set a spot for burial?” He peeks at me as if wondering where my sanity is. I smile in a clear sign that it is gone and very much not coming back. “I have too much to do to worry about bad manners from an Orc who won't even treat me like a person. So! About getting this death trap cleared so we can work on the Warren without being stabbed to death by random ice...”

Kruri chuckles a bit, shaking his head as he looks at me. “A spark of energy you are, Lass. Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do to get this into working order. Do you think Mo could do some hauling?”

I smile. “Of course. We've been cooped up for too long – everyone that can help will just so they can expend some energy. Which is good, they are hyper when not doing something physically draining.” Kruri freezes as he looks over my shoulder. “I guess mister bad manners is behind me. Don't worry, Kruri, I'll be good and not kick his shins.”

Not reassured at all, the Orc lets me turn around without a word of protest. He knows better by now and just how strangely well things go when I take charge. Like, ridiculously well. I don't know why, it's just a thing.

“Hello, dear,” I murmur to the Orc leader, smiling just a bit too sweetly. “Are we going to have a conversation now or are you going to ignore me again?”

There is a snarling huff, the great big ole Orc trying to intimidate me. It doesn't work, of course. Meeting a furious Darkrai, battling a screaming Lugia, or even talking down a homicidal Marowak is more terrifying than this guy despite the vast size differences. The staring is getting annoying, though. As is the silence. Snorting at his still rude behavior and less than forgiving gaze, I roll my eyes and flip my hand.

“Talk now or forever hold your piece, _dear_ ,” I finally snap. When he does little more than huff, I throw up my hands and stalk off around his body. “Worse than a brat, I swear. How old is this guy? Because I know toddlers that act better than he does, I swear!”

Still grumbling to myself, I stalk off down the Warren, slipping over to the sacks, plucking one of the few clean dresses still available and adjusted. A soft cream-white that is just slightly darker than the snow is the first one on top. Sighing but knowing I won't be getting filthy, I snatch it and a pair of slap-dash pants up before walking down the corridor to change. It will be so nice to be out of the clothes I've slept and ate in for more than three days.

I don't think about it, used to being hovered over everywhere and thus without privacy, door open straight to the outside for light. I disrobe in the little amount of sun that comes down, shucking the pants underneath and looking over the new furs that I have been more or less gifted – probably because with the dome gone, it will be much colder outside the Warren. The furs are too long, of course, having been on Orc shoulders not long ago. They do stink, but it is a necessary evil until Spring Thaw. Seeing the line of stitching, I pluck out a few knots to start unwinding the threads holding the bottom most pelts to the entirety of the mass.

Tucking, folding, and rolling the discarded furs for later use, I tug on my cloak and then the furs, greatly warmed compared to just the silk and fur-lined cloak from the Dark Elf woman. I look at the furs, considering, before leaving them tucked into a corner instead of wrapping them around me. I'm bulky enough as it is without adding more. Smiling as I tuck the eggs from Galvantula into the furs in the corner, I wrap my hair up in a bun with a bit of string left over from the dresses. Done primping, I turn to go, noticing a large shadow as an Orc stands at the portal. It's the leader. My smile falls as I cross my arms – probably less effective with them being mostly unseen under cloak and fur.

“May I help you?”

He looks at me, really _looks_. He is tall for an Orc from what I have seen, thinner in form but no less muscular. His tusks are quite a bit larger than average, but he is no less normal looking. For an Orc that is. His skin is starting to turn more green than gray in the warmer clime of the Warren, his eyes tracking me as I start to walk up the sloping steps of the corridor. One hand on the wooden wall, I walk slowly, taking my time for two reasons: I'm pregnant, and I can't walk as well as I prefer with be being hampered by cloth. I won't give up on the dresses right now – it's too cold to give up any extra length on layers.

By the time I reach him, he is kneeling, looking unhappy. “I...” he starts, face a mask of fury. Possibly at himself, but I figure it is because he has earmarks of Kruri Lecturing Mode all over his posture. I sigh, rolling my eyes again at him.

“Alright, no. I can see a Kruri guilt trip from a mile away. If he's bullied you into apologizing when you don't mean it, I'll kick him in the shin,” I growl. Pressing a hand to my face, I give a tired little breath. I can't seem to keep energy. “I know you don't like me, hun, and I can't say I blame you for being so cold to a mere human, but I won't take a bad attitude or angry slurs. I won't let my mother do it, like heck I'll let anyone else do it.”

He's looking at me like I'm some weird creature. He's probably not far off. Still, Kruri and I are going to have a talk some time in the future about those guilt trips of his.

“I don't understand you.”

I blink for a moment, wondering if my ears are playing tricks on me. He is speaking to me like a _person_ , not an object or some strangely intelligent pet. It's going to be fairly eventful with everyone here to witness him learning not to underestimate me. I am not sure I'm up to it. At least, not right now.

“It's okay,” I mutter with a yawn. “I don't understand everything I do either. It's a learning process, dealing with me under normal circumstances. Being pregnant makes it ten times weirder because right now, I'm all over the place. My emotions are not my own, more often than not. It's mildly infuriating, truth be told.”

Small, hot hands are on my chin, turning my face to see Inferno looking at me and then back at the Orc. _“Are you alright?”_

I shrug even as the rest of my Pokemon stream in passing myself and the Orc. “Not really. I am so tired I can barely see straight, I'm hungry bloody well _again_ , and I want a hug. Not even in that order, just soon.” I get a hug, strong, fiery arms curling around me and pulling me close, a head of flame settling on my shoulder from the side. What a goofy monkey, I think as I bask in the heat. “Mmmmm, _heeeeaaaat_...”

Inferno laughs, pulling away with a little head bump, forehead to forehead. I kiss his nose before pushing him off to go with the others – we've got a lot to do before we can rest and night is running up on us.

“I am Grommthas Deadaxe.”

I blink, turning to the source of the gravelly voice. Grommthas, leader of this small band of Orcs, is looking at me like I might hold answers to a lot of his questions. I smile.

“I am Lass. Lovely to meet you, Grommthas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see if the plans survived the ice and snow. You are more than welcome to follow me or do something else.” Giving a jaunty wave, I step carefully in the direction of the flat rock I often use for preparation – where I haven't drawn the outlines of the Warren, that is. Stopping a moment to pick a stick that is nearly charcoal, flames sputtering on the end from the fire erected in an effort to keep the workers warm, I continue on my way, sighing at the greatly smudged and partially ruined outlines.

“Well... drat.”

Scooting more ice off the table, I groan at the amount of damage done – the stone was cracked! And not just a little bit, but across the whole thing like a giant fist has smashed it! I sigh, realizing I am going to have to start all the way over on the plans – Thudran and Kruri know of the plans, yes, but with this work force here for whatever reason, I might as well put them to use.

“Lass!”

I turn. Kruri is heading over, face pensive. I frown a little, absently noticing Grommthas actually shadowing me and taking a better look at the stone while I walk over to my friend. “Kruri, hun, what is the matter? Are you alright?” I look him over, noticing the lacerations on his hands, but otherwise good health. “What has you worked up?”

“They've come to take us home – you would be on your own for the rest of the winter.” I blink at him, my eyes narrowing in an incredulous stare. “No, really! Thudran and I would stay... but we are not allowed.” My eyes narrow even more, a frown turning my lips down. Kruri is starting to sweat. “We can ask for... time...?” he finally squeaks as I actually become angry for a moment, fury lighting up my entire vision with a wash of red. Then I pause, looking at my 'Mon, their tirelessly working forms drooping with exhaustion of work, work, and more work. He turns too, an idea obviously forming. “I can ask if you could accompany us?”

I think about it. “I don't know, Kruri. I won't leave Kingdra – I've lost one of my friends to the elements, I do not wish to loose another so soon after wards. One I could not prevent – this one I _can_ and I _will_.” I sigh. “But I will miss the help. I'm too far along to be of any use in building up the Warren and I still need to contract someone who is very, very good at mechanical engineering. I am intelligent enough to understand the mechanics but not enough to create it from scratch. That and the amount of welding and smelting needed would be too much for me right now. _And_ I will have to deal with Spring Melt and thus the rut of several of my Pokemon – I can't do that in a city with Arceus knows what monsters and creatures abounding.” I massage my brow. “Could you imagine elemental creatures in the middle of a pheromone driven rut loose in an enclosed area?” 

There is a sudden paling not only from Kruri and Thudran who was stalking up in a mope, but also Grommthas, his eyes looking back over my hodge-podge family with a different light of understanding. I groan as Dee slips up to my side, baring more bad news.

“ _Swampert got into a fight with one of the new Orcs – he was saying bad things about you.”_ I cover my face with my hands, a low sigh coming out in exasperation. _“He froze him solid without actually freezing him. It's kind of neat, really.”_

I laugh at the weird that is my life. “Oh, what the ever lovin'  _hell_ ,” I bite out, Dee flinching at the venom on that last word. I seldom curse like that, disliking foul language in general. “Oh, whatever! INFERNO, BLAZE, PONYTA, GET YOUR HIDES OVER HERE!” 

It takes all of ten seconds before all three are at my side standing at attention. I point to Dee. “Follow her and see what you can do about thawing out one of the Orcs who has a mouth that runs before their brain. Keep your tempers. Do  _not_ blow anything up! Shoo.” 

Turning back to the Orcs I am with, I shake my head. “You would think the 'hotheads' would be the fire elementals, but  _nooooo_ . It's the flippin' Water Type with a two inch fuse.” 

Thudran laughs, Kruri palms his face with a snort, and Grommthas tries to understand what just happened. My life is so weird. How do I even?

)0)||(0(

By the time night falls, it becomes well known that not only am I alone, I'm pregnant and without any visible husband or significant other. I don't have any jewelry, but that could be explained away by being attacked or robbed – not like any of these new Orcs know that I do have jewelry, it's just put away in the sacks of gifts-slash-payment because I feel like Thrall is testing me... and throwing his “problem children” at me in the hopes I can turn them into respectable boys and not some bratty idiots without the sense to run from the fire instead of through it. I'm just guessing, but this is getting to be one of those things. One more time and we'll have a pattern.

Still, the cold of the night is horrible and I won't have these Orcs, twelve in all, shivering in the ice and snow. “Alright, gentlemen, make your way into the Warren – nothing too heavy will fit, but if you must have your armour and weapons on hand, be prepared to be cramped. I will be in the first chamber with my sweeties except Mo, he's a might too big for the front room and still close the portal.”

Grommthas stares at me, blinking at the mess of words I have just thrown out there. He and all the others had seen the massive amounts of dirt that was being moved from the bottom to be dumped further up around the trees and less plant rich areas. They don't quite understand the full extent of the work, though. I sigh, and point, hand on my hip and my belly protruding through the pale cloth.

“It wasn't a suggestion. Now march before you all freeze to bits out in this horrible weather.”

Grommthas makes as if to snarl at me as he stands, but I raise a brow. Do you really want to tangle with a pregnant woman of any race? Well? Do ya, punk? Cause right now, I will take them all on – and _win_. He snorts, hands on his own hips before Kruri from in the Warren sticks his head out.

“Well, Lass, are they a'comin' or what? We have the fire pit set into the floor – your Swamp is one hell of a creature, had it cleaned out and stones in place before I could even raise my hands from the planks!” he whoops with a grin. Thudran is right behind him, the sacks of goods being lain in the front room with Chesnaught and Venusaur, the grass still as thick though a slight path is right down the center. If I'm not careful, I'll be smothered by grass in a few weeks. Talk about _Overgrow_ being a mess.

I smile at his enthusiasm. My Pokemon are growing on these two pretty fast, but that may be because of their work ethic and efficiency. And just general awesomeness, but I'm biased. “Did you guys finish the back 'Water' room?”

I walk over to him, shivering as sharp winds pierce my cloak and fur mantle. I must look frozen over because concern crosses his face. “Dammit, woman, you are going to freeze to _death_ trying to be a mother hen for all of us, get back in the Warren and warm up!”

Poking him in the side with an elbow as I move by, I stick my tongue out. “Who is the mother hen now, eh, Kruri?” Still, he is giving sound advice and I pat his arm. “No worries, I'm going to go thaw out before settling in. I'm so tired I could curl up right now.”

Yawning, I step on the first of many stairs to the second room of the Warren, holding my hand to the wall to navigate in the dark – I can't wait to either rig this with lights or some form of torches because this is ridiculous. I'm met at the bottom by Inferno, the ape snorting as Blaze gets into a fight with Typhlosion over... oh! The egg! Well, I was unaware that he was _that_ attached to the egg. Giggling at the squabbling duo, I sit slowly, many bodies coming to lean against and around me like tired puppies. I relax in the pile of flesh, smiling even as I ignore something that has been growing for the last week – a mighty need that isn't possible in such close quarters, mainly due to the Orcs and a belly full of eggs.

Some real good news is that the Water Room is almost finished. The room is smaller than this one, the door open to it showing a closet like space. Maybe around 10'x10', the room is still fairly rough without planks put into place and the floor is going to be sporting two pools: one shallow, one deep. The shallow pool will end up for a purpose other than what I originally figured, so I have to make sure it is able to be refilled and drained with ease while the deeper pool will eventually connect to one of the underground springs that will allow Kingdra to live in the water without it becoming stagnant. I have been thinking of putting a full skylight in on this room, half to make it light, but also to allow some air in when needed.

“ _Are you alright?”_ Dee asks from where she is curled against me, head pressed against my belly and eyes glowing as she looks across the Main Room of our Warren. She is seeing something more than I can and I leave her to it. 

“I'm fine, Dee, just having to handle part of being pregnant.”

She tilts her head, nibbling on her lip as she looks directly at me.  _“What is that?”_

I laugh, patting her shoulder as I snuggle down. “Being horny and being unable to really do anything about it right now.”

Wow, I wasn't aware she could blush so hard. I giggle, hugging her tight to me as the rest of my Pokemon shift around. I can guess where a good portion of their minds went. I can't wait for these little ones to come into the world – I need a much deserved cuddle session and later rut-o-thon. Thudran stomps in, slumping in “his” place beside the Water Room, a few planks in hand as he growls, taking a small knife to it. I leave him to his sulking until he calms.

Which doesn't happen with Kruri and Grommthas also stomping in, angry all of them, the other eleven Orcs walking in behind them slowly, quietly as if waiting for a bomb to go off. The room gets crowded quickly prompting me to stand slowly, Pokemon helping me to my feet with naughty hands that I swat playfully. Waving to the self absorbed Orcs fuming, I roll my eyes and direct my Pokemon back up the stairs with hand signals, quick to disperse from the room though Typhlosion and Flaffy settle in the room without a sound.

In the front room, the portal is already set in place, too large for me to move, but that will change soon enough, I suppose. Dee pulls me from my musing and into a corner, the spare furs rolled out for me. The rest of my Pokemon scatter, the absence of Goodra (safe in his den), Mamoswine (outside the front door), and Kingdra (partially safe in the Pool) almost bearable despite loosing Vahn. I will miss him so _much_ , but he was a good companion and one of my staunchest supporters in moving forward in life. I can do no less than what he knew I could do if I put my mind to it.

I fall into slumber with Dee wrapped around me and my lovers within touching distance.

I awake some time later when the heat is suffused all over, Dee out of my arms and apparently under my dress, fingers running up my smooth thighs. A hot, slippery tongue runs up my slit, my vulva spread for her to touch deeper. I muffle my cry with a hand as she scents me, the air saturating with my arousal. Dainty, warm lips kiss and tease me, that tongue of hers tracing lines into my skin as she learns me. I can't do more than arch and cry out into my hands.

My first orgasm is embarrassingly quick, the teasing after so long of being untouched causing me to spasm around her head and shoulders, my legs curling around her torso. There is a slight sound from her, almost like fear. I gasp as I try and calm my racing heart, reaching a shaking hand down to pat her head between my legs. “S-sorry,” I whisper within a whimper. “Felt so good, couldn't help it...”

There is a moment before she is rubbing my thigh, calming me almost as well as a seasoned lover of mine. I swallow air while I lay there, my belly heavy but not uncomfortable yet, one hand petting the hidden face, the other held to my throat. “Heavens to Heathcliff, Dee, I think my brain shorted out,” I mumble, my eyes closing again. There is a soft laugh, a kiss against my vulva making my breath stutter. “Oh, none of that unless you plan to deliver.”

She plans to deliver and I am quaking in my heavy boots as she spreads my thighs and starts to lick long, flat strokes up the sensitive slit. This is going to take a while, I can tell, but we have _lots of company_ , oh my...

I'm not prepared for a finger to enter me, pointed, thick, and fairly long. I barely notice Lu sliding down, giving pointers on fingering me. It's hysterical in that it is my life, but feels so good that I'm nearly too loud. Nearly. I bite on my palm, letting the pain override my need to moan. Not that it helps moments later when Dee makes a purring coo, a heavier body curling over her own and pressing her further into my mons.

I can't help but look, Blaze winking at me as he teases Dee and makes her purr right into my clit in an electrifying way. Lu is still speaking, low murmurs that keep her teasing me and making _me_ purr in turn. Inferno is chuckling to himself, too tired to do more than watch, keeping a special eye on me and rumbling his appreciation for the show. My Pokemon are the best, willing to explore different ideas and ways to interact... and rut one another. I'm the only viable puss for most of my boys mainly because they have a type. Dee, while not _physically_ female, is a woman to them when she is a _she_ and a cute boy when she is a _he_.

And apparently Dee has one luscious rump.

Well, I don't care, I'm getting some fabulous orgasms and good feels and by the time I can tell that Blaze is rutting Dee – without penetration, it seems – I'm blissing out.

“ _Intercrural sex is always interesting to watch. Makes a pretty picture,”_ commented Lu, chin in his hand as he watches Blaze work Dee over, her head coming from under my dress as she latches on to my hips and presses her face to my belly. 

Oddly enough, Lu and Inferno don't seem to be aroused physically – they  _are_ , in a way, but... not with cocks showing and all that jazz. Maybe it's a Pokemon thing. Or a seasonal thing. I don't know. 

However, Dee is about to explode all over  _me_ , not that I'm going to make her change position, and so is Blaze. I just roll my eyes, going with the idea that I will have to wash this dress before I can wear it ever again. Snorting at the idea, I absently pet Dee's lovely green curl, stroking a cheek. Apparently that is it for her, her body convulsing and thighs clamping shut. Blaze gives a quiet squawk as he comes too, the warmth of their come on my thighs and dress. I wrinkle my nose at the mess they have made of me. Whatever. 

I have no problem pushing the two panting Pokemon over, bundling my dress up and shirking it to the side, using a tail end to clean my skin. Lu crawls back up my body, turning me towards him as he curls up, chest spike kept handily out of the way. Inferno makes no bones about curling up behind me, skin like a bonfire against the chill. I sigh, slipping back into a toasty sleep.

Only time would tell what kind of extra crazy my life would be.

)0)||(0(

It's less than a day later when Grommthas makes noises about going back ASAP. I stare at him, brow raised as I continue to direct my Pokemon unloading dirt and stone, Thudran finishing the last panels of flooring for the Water Room, three holes cut in the boards that will allow for washing water, bathing, and a well. I can't wait to see it – he's been incredibly secretive about it and dragging Ponyta along for the ride! What a naughty Orc he is.

Pointedly ignoring the foul tempered Orc beside me, tapping his fingers on his arms like that is going to bother _me_ of all people, I fix a large, simple meal for my Pokemon and the Orcs that have come to us. “You know, saying what is on your mind goes a long way to me listening. I can't read your thoughts, so verbalizing them is the next best thing.”

The look he gives me is enough to cause most to freeze up. I've faced _Rayquaza_ in a snit, so he's got nothing on that. It's not long after that he must come to a decision because he sighs thunderously. “Human woman-”

“Lass, big boy. My name is _Lass_.”

“ _LASS_ , why are you not coming to Ogrimmar? It is safer and well built – much safer than living here alone.”

“And that,” I intone softly, “is where you are wrong. Oh, I would be protected from the elements and beasts, but I would be in a broiling hot mess of thinking, scheming beings who would, most probably, seek me out to either cause me pain of death, or extreme distress.” I stir the larger pot I commandeered from Grommthas' unit cook until I feel comfortable saying what is on my mind.

“Think one moment – how large am I? I'm not talking about being pregnant, but size over all compared to any Orc. I am _maybe_ half your size. I'm tiny by _human_ standards of this world, I checked! I am, for all intents and purposes, delicate. I break, bruise, and bleed easily, I am halfway immobile with my body near bursting at the seams, and I am not of this world – _just what part of that ensures my safety_? Beasts can be killed, elements can be subverted through many different means, but I do not have the fire power to keep myself from becoming a target in a stronghold full of beings with a grudging hardon to kill basically any thing not like them. Especially humans.” I turn to him, hand on my hip. “So how in blue blazes do you think I will be safer there than here?”

He is silent, eyes wide at my ranting – and knowing. He knows how right I am, not demeaning himself to crouch to my level, but... hunching a little bit more. I wave my stir spoon at him. “I am not going to Ogrimmar. I won't survive to the end of winter in a small area where I will be cooped up with a few hundred dozen people with at least one war cry that basically means 'KILL ALL HUMANS' in their language. And anyway, as soon as you're more than 40 feet away, I can't understand a word you say. I'm currently cheating by using Aura, a passive technique I developed early so I could understand my battle partners. Let's throw illiterate to the world's languages in for laughs, while I'm thinking about it.”

Angry with no real reason to _be_ angry, I stir the pot a little too hard, making it slosh before I calm down forcibly. It's not his fault he can't seem to wrap his mind around the idea. I don't even know if he understands what it is like to be so helpless. Well, I have practice thanks to many types of Pokemon that didn't kill me due to my too small and unassuming form. I sigh.

“I... am sorry. I don't mean to bite your head off and loose my temper so often or suddenly, but I am nearly _helpless_ and I am doing the best I can in under six months. I'm not whining or trying for sympathy – I'll telling the truth. We arrived just before winter, no knowledge of the land and little more on items that are edible. Or, at least, items that match from world to world.” I shrug. “It could have been worse. At least we weren't outright starving.”

A moment of silence. In fact, Grommthas looks a little poleaxed compared to his normal stalwart demeanor. I shrug, taking up the wooden bowls – also commandeered from the unit cook – and fill them for the hungry Orcs and Pokemon. Background noises of grunting and muffled thumps from earth and feet tromping about while the beings in the clearing move closer is normal for this time of day in general, the Unit following along. The screech and thud of an Orc going down is new.

I look, snorting before covering my mouth with my hand, the one holding the spoon shaking against the pot rim as I try not to laugh aloud. I fail, dropping the spoon and putting my hands on my knees as I start to wheeze, Goodra roaring and flicking a tendril of goo like one would a twisted towel at a yelping Orc's bum. They have found his den, apparently. Cackling like a loon, I can't help but enjoy the humor in the moment. A big ole Orc taken out by a hole no bigger than a rabbit den.

Trying to catch my breath, I wipe a tear from my eye.

“And this is why I enjoy myself, oh my gracious heavens, that was absolutely ludicrous!”

Grommthas just sighs, hand to his face.

)0)||(0(

Unsurprisingly, with my wonderful luck, later that day snow begins again, the wind quickly resuming it's howling dirge that signals the beginning of another fantastically horrible winter storm. It is jam packed in the Warren, my Pokemon, myself, and Thudran and Kruri in the front room, the Orc Unit in the hall and bottom-most room. Tight and uncomfortable, most of us are. Me, I am on a pile of comfy Pokemon, sighing in enjoyment of the heat that surrounds me and leaves me drowsy. There are complaints, of course, with little to no room to do much more than shuffle around, but the Unit isn't freezing to death, and neither are we.

Awakening to the screams of wind isn't pleasant, though. The storm still rages and runs along, not unlike previously. So I set up a small corner to keep feeding the (literal, I came to find out later) Horde of Orcs and my Pokemon. Rationing everything is the name of the game and no one is all that happy to get only lightly flavored stew and stale bits of bread.

Tempers get high quickly, several Orcs snarling at each other and in each others faces. I am not going to have them bringing down the Warren in a moment of stupidity and rage – pointless, foolish rage.

“That... is enough,” I proclaim, standing at the lip of the corridor, hand on my belly. The roars in the hall calm slightly as I make my way down into the large inner room, Orcs quieting as I walk in their midst. “No more fighting, screaming, raging – _no more_. If you simply _must_ be foolish, by all means, go outside in the snow and wind and brave that. It should cool those tempers _nicely_.”

There are several flinches at the pure acidic undertone – you don't make a pregnant lady upset no matter what her race. I am not quite sure if I can go back up to the front room yet, though, a heavy, lingering feel curling throughout the Warren centering here. “If you want to do something constructive, start digging out the next two corridors – they're marked already and Thudran knows what I want. Before long, I won't be able to oversee the construction of _my home_ , thank you very much, because I will be giving birth. _So_ , be considerate and intelligent about our too close relations at this moment.” I turn to walk away before looking back into the room, up the corridor, and meeting Grammthas' eye. “And if I hear _one more snarl of a fight_ , I will hose you down and _toss you outside the hatch_ , okay?”

Smiling a little unhinged, I go back up feeling much better all of a sudden. The Orcs allow me by with no fuss, sound, or murmur of disquiet. I think they may be scared of me which is ridiculous, really. Still, it's nice, having instantaneous silence for such a duration. I'm tired anyway – nothing new. Time for a nap.

A few hours later, after gently reaming the Unit out for disorderly conduct, I awaken to quiet shuffling outside as well as in, the portal opened slightly to bring in fresh air and the stomping of several Orcs. One tromps by, a large bucket in hand as he steps out the door. Utterly silent, I might add. Odd.

Another comes in, shuffling along with his own empty bucket, crudely made of what I assume was once a tree trunk. Huh. I sit and watch, the worker bee impression strengthening as more Orcs come and go at a rapid pace, bucket after bucket of dirt being toted out and empty buckets coming back in. It's almost creepy, yet I'm not going to complain. My tummy rumbles and grumbles with a dull hunger, a feeling I ignore partly from habit at this point. I does bring attention to me from one of the Orcs – Kruri, actually.

“Ah, the little momma bear awakens,” he teases, crouching down in front of me with a big grin. “Feeling better, Lass?”

I giggle, sprawling across Typhlosion and Flaffy, my belly pressed into the warmth of Sylveon and Absol as they curl up beside me. “I'm hungry, So no, not better yet.” Blinking gunk from my eyes, I cover a yawn. “And I think my babies are taking all my energy. I'm so tired, Kruri.”

A large hand comes to smooth my hair from my face, gentle and so warm as to be hot. I sigh as I nuzzle into it. He is worried, I can see it in his brow and the turn of his lips, eyes intense. “I'll bring you something to eat, alright, little one?”

I nod, closing my eyes as I lay on my living bed, silk and fur cloak atop me (and them), topped by the furs and the floor covered in the extra to help my Pokemon be comfortable. I stay cold, hungry, and tired. All fairly normal symptoms of a pregnant woman... but not to this degree. I figure I have dark bags under my eyes, too pale skin, and some stress lines around my mouth, but since I don't have a mirror or even a shiny surface, I can't say for sure. A gentle prod from Kruri is enough to rouse me for the 'sandwich' of preserved meat and a thick slab of cheese in between two thin slabs of bread. A small bowl of fresh water is to the side when I look, a tired smile coming to my face.

“Come on, Lass, up yeh get. Eat this and sleep on.”

Sitting up slowly, I take the food to nibble on. “I can't just sleep the day away, I need to water room finished before I give birth, you know.”

There is a moment when he looks at me, brow raised. I wrinkle my nose. “Don't look at me like that, silly buns. It's something I need to have done. It will make my life so much easier – and allow me to birth in a condition that is _so_ much more sanitary than a dirt floor.”

The look I get is surprised and amazed, a brow hitching way up. “Clever puss.”

I nod, finishing my small meal and leaning over slowly for the water – I lean too far too fast and I'll fall over like a wooden bowling pin. Kruri hands it to me before I do tip over, smiling like a fond friend. I believe he is a very good friend, a very _kind_ friend. “Thank you, Kruri.”

In moments, he stands, hand passing over my head one more time before he walks back into the cold, grabbing a crude bucket, and tromping back past me. I smile as I lay back down, eyes closing on the sight of Thudran bickering with the older Orc as they pass one another.

A lot of time passes before I awaken abruptly, dark and cool even under all of my covers and bodies of Pokemon. The reason therefore lets itself be known, a low groan slipping from my throat as pain ripples up my spine. I don't know the time frame for someone like me... but this feels too early. Perhaps just a case of Braxton Hicks contractions...? I lay still, allowing my sleep muddled body to finally wake up and alert me to what is going on.

I don't think it _is_ time, despite the pain that warbles up my spine every so often, not true contractions yet, but a tightening of muscles and skin that will inevitably lead to the real deal before long. They also don't seem to be on a time frame, quite erratic, really, with longer and longer bouts of time between each one instead of less. I sigh, watching my Pokemon sleep, the Orcs snoring in a symphony of broken trumpets and loose trombones. Any hopes for getting back to sleep would be null from hearing them, that's for sure.

Time passes, slow and mostly quiet. It's nearing dawn – I can tell by the rustling of bodies from below and the sound of low murmuring, my body tensing on a contraction before loosening with a soft groan. A large green hand comes down on my head, concerned features of Kruri crowding my night vision eyes.

“Are you well, Lass?”

I sigh, patting his arm. “Just contractions. Nothing to do but wait for them at this point.” There is an instant of stillness and I get the impression that the Orc just paled to a color of sun bleached pea soup. I roll my eyes. “Don't get all wound up, either, mister. You can't do anything other than wait with me, so go do what you need to. I'm going to sit here and rest while I have the opportunity. It may just be Braxton Hicks instead of the actual labor – we'll see in a few hours if they are or not.”

Kruri slumps in place, a low heart felt groan rumbling from his chest in fraught worry. Silly male – I'm doing all I can not to push him over on his head. Instead, I blink into the near dark as a small plop is heard and felt, a ball rolling around in my lap. I cover my face with one hand while holding the ball with the other. This is just... spiffy. Four month mark is here – yippee.

)0)||(0(

The sun is mostly hidden by clouds, weak light filtering through as the build up of snow and ice is more or less turned to mulchy-slush with bits of bark and wooden splinters all mixed in. I help Dee sand the main walk way even if she doesn't need the help, the sand strolling through the air like a ballet troop through a dance hall. This, however, gives me something to do – until Kruri and Thudran come and scoot me off back into the Warren. Hands on hips, I glare. Then sigh. Idiots. I'm pregnant, not glass. Rolling my eyes, I turn off to the side where no one seems to be, plucking something from a hanging satchel across my chest.

It's the Pokeball from much earlier this morning. I would open it immediately, but how do I explain this to Grommthas? Would he attack? Try and kill me or my Pokemon? I sigh a little, puzzling it over before rolling my eyes. How much weirder will this get, I wonder mutinously. Still, I can't leave my Pokemon, either. Taking a deep breath, I throw caution to the wind and watch as... _bloody friggin'_ Onix is formed, eighty feet long and just all around massive. Fudge my life. Right now.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GIANT SNAAAAAAAAAKE!”

I look to see at least half the Orcs frozen, eyes wide and scared. The one who screamed is still pointing with his two headed battle ax the size of _me_ , so this is amusing. I laugh, patting my confused rock snake on the head with affection. Good glorious gambling goons, this is weird and yet not so good.

“Hey, now. Onix _is_ a giant rock snake, but he has feelings too, you know,” I tease, rubbing a hand along the ridge just like my giant teddy of a rock creature loves.

Instant, deafening _silence_.

Then...

“You're saying you _know_ this, this... _thing_ , and what?” Kruri stands there, splinters all over his arms and hands and scratching his head, the wood chips getting lodged in his hair.

I can't help but roll my eyes, ignoring their gaping as I press a little kiss to a large stone brow. “You know, you'll have to make your own...cave...” I stopped as my brain caught up with me. Oh yes. Yes, yes, _yes_! “Or just make my life a million times easier and carve out an entire warren of rooms and a giant underground cavern for me in a matter of _hours_ instead of _months_! Sweet molasses, I am going to smack myself later for not realizing! You can totally help!”

I turn, a big grin splitting my face as I come face-to-chest with Grommthas and Kruri, the two not exactly thrilled with my latest edition. They should be. “Guys, _guys_ , Onix knows _DIG_! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS FOR US?” I squeal. “It means that the Warren can be roughly made to specifics and all that will need to be done – at all – is smoothing the floors walls and boarding them up!”

There is a moment of incomprehension. I sigh, cover my face for a moment, then turn on my heel, beckoning Onix to follow. “Come on, sweety. I'll show you the plans and you can dig a nice big hole that will be so epic!”

There isn't much the Orcs can do but watch, really. I almost feel bad for them. Almost.

)0)||(0(

Only a few hours later and I'm directing the Orcs to flatten and board another hall, their eyes still wide at the quickness of my Warren coming together. Due to Onix being available and thus making my life easier, I decide to expand the Warren by a good ten rooms. Secondary rooms, redundant rooms, a water room on opposite side of the underground compound, plus two more for posterity... Little stuff like that.

“Wow, this is going so wonderfully now!” I praise, rubbing my swollen belly and sighing as another contraction curls almost languidly up my spine. Unfortunately, it isn't Braxton Hicks like I was hoping. “I need to set up a birthing room today. There can't be delays.”

Grommthas who had been close enough to hear pales quite suddenly, looking at me like I am a ticking time bomb. I rub my belly more firmly as I lean back, my pelvis feeling too tight. Damnation. Thudran and Kruri aren't that far away, either, both keeping a sharp eye on me as they help with this corridor that ends in a solid rock room. Onix had chosen well, his large black eyes peering from down the next corridor as he lounged. Thankfully, we are far enough down now that it is quite a bit warmer than the outside, the rock a little cool but not brutally cold. All the room needs are two pools that can be drained, a well, and a fireplace or two to heat it up. Maybe make it into a permanent nesting area since I have decided that this one, closest to what I will take as my room will soon be home to my babies. At least for a short while. I'll need to set up swinging gates among other things to keep the little ones out of trouble and maybe lay wood down. Perhaps make a sand pit. It really is a large room, at least forty feet across and ten or so feet high. It's nearly perfectly round and it wouldn't take much to set up a ventilation shaft despite being close to eighty feet below ground, but only around one hundred and forty feet from the entrance. The stairs are wide and only a handful of inches deep, perfect for me and small little Pocket Monsters, and a direct line from the front room with a loop forty feet down that holds three rooms, anther loop eighty feet down with four rooms, and the final loop with this room, my room, and three interconnecting rooms that will be nurseries because I know for a fact that this _won't_ be the last time I'm prego.

The lighting is spectacular. Apparently, spells are the norm here in this world and Grommthas, Thudran, and a handful of others are able to at the very least magic up a glowing rock. That means that the walls are covered in stones as big as my head held in place by the wood. The only problem is that the airflow itself isn't sustainable right now.

The front door is open just enough to allow fresh air and the back door is wide open allowing more to come in. This isn't ideal for later on when Orcs won't be around so I'm going to ask a favor that is going to make me so far in their debt I may not ever see the bottom.

“Kruri... When you go, can you contact some people that can make my life much easier? Like those that can make gadgetry for a pulley system and ventilation that can be lowered to keep the rain out?” He's looking at me like I'm reaching for the moon. I know I'm not and resent that, sticking my tongue out. “Don't look at me like that, mister. I just don't want to suffocate from lack of air or drown from a typhoon.”

He rocks back on his heels a moment, a stone in his hand that is slowly starting to glow. We're in the “nursery” water room, the Orcs moving quickly to board the stone floor and two thirds of the wall, Swampert gently carving stone for fire pits into the wall. He grunts as he stares at the ceiling, frustrated as he tries to make a chimney. Then he stills, looking up, then to Blaziken and Infernape, then back to the ceiling. Kruri raises a brow at the interaction, looking at me. I shrug. “Don't look at me – they're little maniacal geniuses when it comes to their elements. I quite frankly have no clue.”

So we watch, the big blue Pokemon waving flippers at the two fire 'Mon that share their own look before wandering over. It doesn't take but a second before they're all pumped up and read, the two fire types shooing everyone out. Swamp Beast is trucking it up the back entrance. Blinking at the two Pokemon that are starting to cultivate a very hot flame between the two, my eyes widening as I catch on and start hustling people out the back door.

“Move, move, _move_ , come on, no slacking!” I yell, hearing the all clear from the last two Orcs on the path before a wash of super heated air rushes out behind them, knocking them flat. That's not the only place it comes from, the ground giving way just a few dozen feet away, fire pluming from the ground like a geyser. It went quiet, all wildlife just _gone_ and with good reason. The sputtering, joyous yells of Infernape and Blaziken stumbling out of the backdoor, black with debris and smiling like frat boys after a panty raid isn't entirely unexpected – they like to blow things up. The coughing, soot covered blue 'Mon stumbles close to the new chimney opening, one big flipper wiping his face as he hollers an ecstatic _“BOOYAH!”_ Well, we have ventilation now.

“So, which one of you is going to shape the smoke roof so that we can use it and not worry about rain?” The two fire types look at each other, fingers pointing to their opposite. I snort before pointing at Blaziken. “You have the honors. _After_ you two blast out the other chimney. Chop chop, boys. I don't have a lot of time left.”

Yelling, they rush back in, another explosion heralding their destructive nature not ten minutes later. Smoke curls from the new chimneys as Blaziken staggers out alone, going to the holes and taking the still slagged rock and shaping it with fire lit hands. The Orcs are staring.

“So, now that _that_ is done, I guess it's time to finish the room – if they haven't blasted half of it away, that is.” Sighing, I hold my belly as I descend slowly, taking my time to get to the room as heat seeps around me like a ferocious vine. Already I'm sweating, the cool wash of outside air doing little at the moment to settle the intense heat. And no wonder, with the rock still glowing red and steaming around the blast sites. Infernape is there, smoothing out the rock and making a lip around both fireplaces with the molten slag. Talented fingers design flame motifs even as he cleverly slopes the back and side walls, flaring the top, smoothing the outer edges.

And every so often, he would throw handfuls of red hot stone up the shafts to the call of Blaziken. Whatever that bird was doing, it required more slag than he has. I'm curious now, but also in pain, my back screaming at me that it is past time to get things done.

“I need three large buckets of sand to fill in one of the shallow depressions over there,” I pointed, the thick wooden planks having holes cut in them expertly, the edges soft. Bare rock as visible and it was past time that this room be finished because I feel the pressure. The water cavities are much deeper, set to drain into a cavernous hole two hundred feet down. The well itself was what filled the holes – only it was empty. “Get Swampert in here now. Or Azumarill, Golduck, _someone_ with a water ability. Have Typhlosion bring the egg, some coals for a bed, and a few large logs. I need some fabric scraps and some privacy.”

Orcs scatter, only Kruri standing at the door. “Will you be alright by yourself, Lass?”

I shrug, kneeling slowly by the birthing basin. “I don't know,” I say honestly, letting my coat of furs and cloak slide down my back. “But I can do this. I _will_ do this. I don't have any other choice.”

He nods, turning around and waiting for the rest of my orders to be fulfilled, taking the sand buckets and checking the granules thoroughly, receiving the cloths, and even helping Typhlosion lug logs into the fireplaces once Infernape is finished with his work. The egg in place, Ty set himself aflame, catching both fires and keeping the room toasty. I smile softly only to grimace as the pulling ache becomes more insistent.

Swampert shows up quickly enough, raising a brow at the quick set up. I shrug as I undo the laces at my chest, letting the dress slide off my frame. It's not like he hasn't seen me before. “A bit of water, if you please. Quickly.”

He doesn't even ask, spitting gobs of clear water into the shallow well. Only four feet deep, it is only large enough to hold what water would be immediately needed. I push my dress around my knees, watching the water flow into the basin. I inhale, my breath hitching on a contraction. Ow. Grimacing, I crawl over, one foot, then the other slipping into the rising water. Just as I am getting ready to sit, my water breaks, an uncomfortably wet sensation that feels more like I just peed all over myself than anything else.

Well, then, my labor has started in earnest, then.

)0)||(0(

 


End file.
